How a home feels like
by sinner.vs.saint
Summary: Sirius Black is a successful businessman. He is also neurotic, spiteful and a loner. One day his only friend James asks him to give shelter to a servant named Remus Lupin. The sweet servant will try to win his new master's sympathy and trust despite the poor treatment from him. Can a black cold heart be warmed? Slash and abuse.
1. Homelss dog

Hello dear readers. I'm translating my own story! This is an another universe story about a very mean abusive Sirius and a cute submissive Remus. We will have lots of angst and fluff to compensate. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Warnings: Bad language, violence, mental abuse. Rating may go M.

* * *

**How a home feels like. **

**1\. Homelss dog**

Sirius Black loved James Potter like a brother, they grew up together and went through lots of happy and sour moments. It was James who gave him support when his parents died and he had to be in charge of the family business at a young age. It was James who encouraged him to become the most successful twenty one year old businessman. It was James who comforted him after his little brother died in the war. It was James who threw rotten eggs to his cheating ex fiancée's house. It was James who recently named him godfather of his unborn first child. Of course he loved James, but sometimes Sirius just wanted to choke that son of a bitch.

He had a disgusting vagabond sitting in Black´s living room and expected Sirius to let him stay for several months.

'Please, Sirius! He is not a tramp, he is a _servant_, and he is a very important witness at the trial against the Pettigrews. He may disappear or somebody might make him disappear, we can't risk it.'

'I dislike servants as well, I don't trust them that's why I had never accepted one in my house. If you want him watched over you can have him in your home.'

'I can't, Lily is pregnant and this is a werewolf. I don't want him to shed hair or something Lily can be allergic to.'

'HE IS A WHAT?!

'An _inoffensive_ werewolf,' James said hastily, 'he is very neat, uses his little cage, talks and can handle house chores.'

'If he is that safe you can have the fucking dog in your home!' Sirius replied angrily.

'I don't have room, we have tons of baby stuff all over the place, and the nursery is still unfinished.'

'NO.'

'Okay, I understand…you are willing to risk your future godson's health. I will go now and tell Lily that she needs to get more allergy medicines and have the emergency contact ready.

'Oh, don't you dare to play the pity card—don't make _that_ face! Aghhhhhh! Fine, I will do it!'

'Great! You can come in now, Remus!'

'He is already in here, stupid.' And there he was, a young man sitting beside them looking at them with wide amber eyes. He had been silent through the whole conversation; they treated him like he wasn't even there.

'Anyways, I have to go,' James said cheerfully as he pulled out a folded paper. 'This is his lunar cycle chart and his cage unfolds and enlarges when the moon is full. Please take care of him, I will call you when I need him to come to the ministry.' As fast as he could James jumped to the chimney to disappear between emerald clouds. He wanted to go before Sirius had the chance to regret the agreement.

Black's beautiful face was twisted in suppressed anger; he felt that the most prominent vein in his forehead would explode at any time. He was trying to stay calm, after all it was just a favour to his best friend and he just needed to wait a few months until he could throw that thing out of his house.

He turned to face the object of his irritation, inspected him from head to toe and then looked into his eyes.

'As I said, you can stay, but you are in no way a guest,' Sirius told him coldly, 'you will clean, cook and take care of my house. You are sleeping in this living room—in the cupboard—because I don't have a servant's room. I have never had servants because I can't stand low-class parasites like you. Understand?'

The young man just nodded, fearing that any sound from his mouth could provoke his new master to throw him out into the streets.

'I understand that you have served other houses before, so I assume you will know what to do. I expect dinner by 5 o'clock, you are already late. And fucking move from my couch before you stain it!'

With those last words Remus, the servant, stood immediately and rushed to the kitchen. Knowing that the master wanted to find any excuse to get rid of him he decided to make his best effort to exceed expectations and impress him. Maybe his delicious food would melt a little of the ice between them.

* * *

End of first chapter! Spanish readers you can find the full story on my profile.


	2. First impression

Hi dears, welcome **Read More Books** and **wat tyler**you made my day better by marking follow I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I have already finished this story and it's a translation, let me know what you think of the story. 3

Warnings: Bad language, violence, mental abuse. Rating may go M.

* * *

**2\. First impression**

Remus Lupin woke up inside his small cupboard and tried to stretch as much as he could in the tiny space. He was very tired and felt cold but besides that he was very cheery that morning. Master Sirius had hated his cooking the night before but this time he wanted to cook his gourmet recipes to impress him. Even if his new owner was sarcastic, rude and strict he was much more bearable than the Pettigrews; chills ran through his spine every time he remembered them. This time he was determined to please his master and make him proud.

Remus dressed in several layers of warm long sweaters and turned on the calefaction. These kinds of mansions were too cold and somber; he wanted it to feel cozier. He went to the kitchen and followed the recipes that were stuck on the refrigerator because Master Black was extremely careful with his meals; he mentioned something about wanting to be in shape for some photographs.

Just when he was serving the food his master came to the dining room.

'Who do you think you are, turning the heater on without my approval? Want to feel like you're on the beach or something? Sure, you're not the one paying the electric bills.' Sirius added sarcastically.

'Master Black, good morning. I thought you could get a cold if you came here from bed to have your breakfast, this room is as cold as a freezer. Sudden temperature changes are not healthy, I read it in one of the magazines that were in the cupboard,' cheerfully commented the servant. Sirius was somewhat surprised by his relaxed attitude; so much less submissive than the day before.

'Think? Read? You can read?'

'Of course. I could read you bedtime stories if you like. Well, at your age grownup books would be more appropriate. Maybe I can read aloud economy books or erotic novels, but I think it would be quite uncomfortable for both of us.'

'Stop, stop,_ shhhhhh_. I think it would be easier if you were a house elf, they don't talk so much and I wouldn't even need to see you. Don't do anything I haven't asked you to, just do as I say, when I say it, follow the program I wrote you. Clean and cook just like I specified. And stop talking to me in such an overfriendly way; you take too many liberties…emm…R-ram…what's your name?'

'Remus Lupin, sir.'

'Remus Lupin, congratulations! Your endless chatter made me lose my appetite.'

'I am sorry sir, is there anything I can—'

Black had left the room, slamming the door shut, leaving the set table and a confused servant.

* * *

He really regretted doing so.

Sirius was starving by noon and he couldn't have a break because he was drowning in urgent paperwork.

Since a young age Sirius became responsible for the family business and had to manage the pureblood relics, properties and titles. After a series of betrayals from his colleagues he had learnt to take care of everything on his own. He wished he had a loyal secretary at this time.

Suddenly an owl came in through the window and he was about to drive it off until he recognized that it was his own, sent from home with a package. Pretty unusual if he lived alone, well with a servant too. When he opened the package, it turned out to be a delicious, homemade, warm meal. Last night he had told the servant that his food was rubbish but the truth was that it was exquisite.

Sirius gladly devoured the food and noticed a second envelope attached to the owl. He was stunned, it contained important contracts he was required to sign and return that evening. He had forgotten them at home.

But how had Remus known Sirius was going to need those papers? And the food, like he was reading his mind. The envelope also had an explanatory note, yes, apparently the servant also knew how to write.

_'Master Black, you left some papers on your bed and I got the impression that you fell asleep while reading them last night, maybe they are important for today. They are in the yellow envelope and I also packed your lunch in case you don't have time to go to a restaurant. Sorry for the inconvenience- R.L.'_

Honestly, he wasn't expecting that a werewolf could be _that_ smart. He behaved so human-like that it was fascinating. Indeed, having a servant was more helpful than he thought; that Remus Lupin was an intelligent little creature.

* * *

Please support this story with reviews/follow :D


	3. Slave

OMG! My first review, ifixedthebifrost thank you so much you were my sunshine. Remember I accept beta offers XD there are several differences between Spanish an English grammar that are difficult for me. Enjoy the chapter! Please let me know what you think.

Warnings: Bad language, violence, mental abuse. Rating may go M.

* * *

**3\. Slave**

The first week with the servant was about to end and Sirius already felt conflicted. The boy was very helpful around the house and had a natural talent for finding his master's necessities. By the other hand he was very stubborn and didn't blindly obey the master, he even had the audacity to refuse to give his master anything that seemed unhealthy. On several occasions Sirius was about to kick that scrawny arse to whip that stupid, kind smile off his face, but fortunately calmed down. Seriously, why did that idiot smile so often?

'Good morning, Master Black!'

'Shut up!'

'Sorry, Master.'

'Don't call me 'Master', my father was the master of the house, and I am Sirius.' Sirius told him.

'Sorry, sir.' Remus apologized again automatically.

'No 'sir' or 'master' it makes me feel old.' Sirius said loudly.

'Yes, Sirius.'

'But don't talk to me in that overfriendly tone.' Sirius scolded with a scowl.

'Sorry, Master.' Remus replied.

'AGHHH!'

Suddenly James Potter stepped out of the chimney; he was the only friend allowed to enter directly to the living room.

'Hello Siri, have you taught any tricks to your new pet?' greeted Potter cheerfully. 'Lily sent you cookies.'

'Fuck off, James, he is a mess and the moon hasn't even been full to turn him into a monster. I don't see why you haven't interrogated him yet,' Sirius said biting a cookie while Remus instantly gathered the crumbs with his hands.

'That's why I'm here; I want Remus to come with me to the Pettigrew Mansion. You know the secret passages, don't you?'

'Yes Mister Potter, I'm sorry for asking but…is-is M-Master Pettigrew going to be there?' Remus was pale and looked nervous.

'No, he was arrested yesterday. His son Peter is on the run and the wife is living with her sister. We do not know how involved the wife and son are with this Death Eaters issue.' James paused before speaking again.

'To some extent, your statements will help us to bring them to prison. Hey, calm down; you are protected. Just tell us what you know and show us the place. Nothing will happen because you are coming with the Aurors.'

Lupin agreed even if though was clearly scared. From the moment he exited the Black's manor he got caught in his memories, many of them full of anguish; he had to return to the house that had such bad memories for him.

Pettigrew property was huge and had a very long road that the Aurors had to cross by muggle car to avoid the magical detectors. Sirius had much work to do but decided to take part in the tour with his friend Potter. Remus could tell that his master had a personal feud against the Pettigrews, after all, they had been rivals during the war.

The Aurors were finally able to enter the mansion after an hour of hard work on breaking the curses on the door. Once they were inside the mansion, Remus told them where the most dangerous defenses were so as to avoid them easily.

They split to explore the secret rooms where the Death Eater reunions took place, those where the places where they had plotted attacks and betrayals against Muggle-borns.

* * *

James Potter was furious, he couldn't believe the cold blood of these people. The Pettigrews had posed as allies and friends with Order of the Phoenix, passionate fighters against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And all this time they had been betraying and torturing half-bloods and Muggle-borns in their dungeons. He felt like a failure for trusting them and being blind to their true intentions.

What disturbed Potter the most was thinking that he had been close to Peter, the only son. They had been roommates at Hogwarts, a friend along with Sirius. Pettigrew had been a normal, respectful, quiet boy who had never excelled in anything; he had been average.

Maybe that trust could have cost him his life if Pettigrew hasn't been exposed as a traitor after the Longbottoms died. It was the tragic death that ended the war when Voldemort's curse rebounded on him after attacking Alice and Frank.

James couldn't get out of his mind that the Longbottom tragedy could have happened to him and his pregnant wife Lily. If Voldemort had pointed his finger at them because of the prophecy maybe they would be dead by now. He would never know.

All he could do to honor his fiends Alice and Frank was to bring to justice the murderers and make the world a safer place for their orphaned baby Neville. He was going to do everything in his power to make the Pettigrews and Death Eaters to be incarcerated in Azkaban to rot for the rest of their lives.

'Auror Potter, you have to see this, it is another torture room.'

'Yes, go watch the second floor.'

* * *

Sirius, the servant and two Aurors were at the basement checking the secret exits. They found the first clues about Peter's scape through a tunnel down earth. What caught Black's attention was a huge cage stained with blood.

'What the hell is this? Another torture cage?'

'Oh no Sir…sorry…Sirius, that was my transformation cage for the full moon.'

'What?! Why is it all bloody and stained; did they feed you muggles?'

'That blood is mine; they made me fight with other werewolves for their entertainment and making bets. I never won a fight, still my master found it amusing.' The servant's face had blank expression but Sirius noticed that he was twisting the edges of his sweater with great anguish. Black felt a pressure on his chest.

'Aren't you writing that on the report?' Sirius asked the Auror, but with his eyes still glued to the werewolf.

'What? About the beasts fighting, that is not illegal. It's useless to even mention it on the report; we already have lots of real evidence against them.' The Aurors turned to the stairs and returned to the living room.

Sirius had to use what was left of his self-control to not snap after the Auror's cold response, although the fights were not officially a crime he knew it was wrong and didn't expected the Aurors to be that insensitive. He started to look around the basement while Remus remained still.

The creepy basement was as cold as a meat freezer, dark and dirty. It had a mat, a pile of ragged clothes and books in a corner of the room.

'You slept in here too, right? Those are your belongings,' asked Sirius, and Remus jumped slightly and nodded; he was so nervous.

'How old were you? You know, when you got here.'

'I can't…remember. I don't know, I was a small child. I got bit when I was five years old, then my parents left me at the Dark Creatures' Services Agency and they put me on the registry. Maybe it was a year until Pettigrew senior took me, they never liked house elves; they said that they were ugly. '

'I left this house two weeks ago, escaped in my wolf form when I changed back to my normal body. I went to the Aurors' Office so they could help me with the fighting issue, but instead they got interested in the Death Eaters visiting the Pettigrews to watch the werewolf fights.'

Sirius went as static as Lupin, as he listened to the shortened versions of the servant's miserable life. He could understand why the Aurors hadn't lifted a finger to help a dark creature but also felt sorry for the vulnerable servant. He was just a seventeen year old boy and had already been exploited in horrible ways.

Justice wasn't served for creatures like him; they were above animals, so their owners could use them as they pleased without facing consequences. It was too easy to kill a servant and get another one as replacement. It was a sad situation for these creatures, they only had two options: slavery or extermination.

With a very uncommon gentle gesture Sirius led Remus out of the basement, resting a warm hand on his shoulder. Remus was very grateful for the sign of comfort, this was the first time in his life that he felt protected. That gentle hand on his shoulder placed without disgust or hatred meant the world to him.


	4. Damaged

I'm so excited, I had tons of support for this story! **Haudi, fanfanfiction, vouni** thank you so much for the follow. **TechNomaNcer28, fanfanfiction, NC, Sirius1994** thank your for taking the time to review. You all made me happy I will keep the regular updates for you :D Is not fair to abandon a story U_u I woul NEVER do that to you.

Warnings: Bad language, violence, mental abuse. Rating may go M.

* * *

**4\. Damaged**

Full moon night had been surprisingly easy to endure for Sirius, he didn't needed to do anything. The servant had the registry tattoo on his neck that automatically enlarged the silver cage and made the servant to lock himself up one hour before the sundown. The silver weakened the werewolf that much that the beast remained huddled in the center to avoid burning with the bars. The next morning Lupin was serving the breakfast as always. He looked paler and slower but had the usual cheery attitude. If Lupin was feeling ill he wasn't showing it.

'Sirius I'll pick up your new suit at the tailor's house. Is there anything else you want from the town?

'Hmmmgf.'

'What?'

'I said don't interrupt me while I read the newspaper.'

'I'm sorry but I really need to know.'

'Bah! Do whatever, just read my mind as always. Today I will return home earlier so be prepared.'

Sirus left the house in a rush and Remus was left confused, this little routine had become their everyday life and without thinking about it too much both were happy with it.

* * *

The afternoon was as busy as usual at the office. Sirius had received advice from his doctor to embrace a more peaceful lifestyle, he could develop a heart condition if he didn't. He had thought about it and it had been hard to make the decision to drop some of his business to gain more time for himself and a healthier life. He was making millions per year anyways, and had a fortune saved at Gringotts.

All that extra stress wasn't necessary in his young age, maybe now he would have time to meet new people, dance or even modify the muggle motorcycle he had bought. He didn't had an exact plan for his new free time but he knew that from now on he would be calmed and joyful and…What the hell was going on across the street?

He watched from his window that many people were gathering around some sort of accident. There was something that seemed like a body beneath a white sheet. The aurors were there even his friend James, who waved him and ran to meet him inside the office.

'Sirius! Is Remus at home?'

'What kind of question is that, what does Remus has to do with anything?! What happened over there?'

'Look Sirius, don't freak out, there has been a murder. We found the body of a young man with tawny hair, slim, light skin and shabby clothes. They left his face unrecognizable from the beating. We don't know his identity.'

'No…is not him…**IS NOT HIM!** Why do you ask for Remus if it can't be him?!'

'Calm down Sirius, wait!'

Black he had to arrive home as soon as he could. He shouldn't have allowed the servant leave the house, James had trusted him to keep him safe and out of the streets. Now he was dead. That couldn't be.

'Lupin! Lupin! Come fucking here right now!'

Just silence.

'**REMUS!**'

Silence around the house.

**'****NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! You have to…please...'**

Sirius Black broke down, the anguish and stress made his legs weak. He was crying inconsolably and shaking, he couldn't deal with losses even if they were minimal, not since Regulus death. His little beloved brother.

'Regulus…'

'Sirius?'

'**Remus? You worthless shit, where have you been?!**' Black questioned furious.

'I-I was at the ceiling, repairing it.' Answered Lupin really frightened by the extreme reaction.

'Did you went out to the town? Answer!'

'Y-yes, as I told you this morning I went to the tailor to get your suit.'

'You can't go out anymore. Understood? Stupid piece of crap.'

'Yes.'

'Shit…what are you looking at?!'

'Sorry, I'll bring you water.'

Sirius couldn't stand up and barely managed to crawl to the sofa. He was very shaky and deeply embarrassed. He had overreacted, but in his defense the dead body description fitted Remus perfectly. Too perfectly to be a coincidence. He had the feeling that someone was looking for Remus to stop him to keep talking about the private affairs at the Pettigrew household. He had to quickly send a message to his friend James.

* * *

Meanwhile Remus was at the kitchen preparing a relaxing infusion, the tea may calm down his master. He just couldn't understand what has he done wrong, it was his fault that the master was upset for sure but couldn't find his mistake. He had gone for the master's suit, cleaned the house, ordered his books by topic, repaired the ceiling leaks and out of nowhere found the master crying and yelling at the living room out of his mind.

The master had forbidden him to go out, he decided not even go to the garden he didn't wanted to make him angry. Poor master had tons of responsibilities and he didn't wanted to be a burden to him. Remus should have been used to his emotional ups and down by now.

The master acted very strangely that night after the melt down. He invited Remus to watch a movie with him (Sirius sat on the couch and Remus on the floor obviously). The simple gesture to chat without insults felt so good, they even laughed together.

The master looked so handsome when he was relaxed, he was just 21 years old. He was no longer wearing a tie and had his hair unusually messy. When he wasn't frowning looked much younger like a teen, and that beautiful smile could light up the whole room.

By bead time Remus laid on his mat feeling very grateful to be in that house. He had the hope that Sirius would let him stay as his servant. He felt terrified when he thought of the dark creatures services agency, if he returned there he was going to be sold to another family or worst… to a whore house. He would love to stay with Sirius who gave him shelter, food and what was more important: he had never hit him.

He hugged his pillow tightly and closed his eyes. Desiring everything went better for him, imagining his life as a student of the same age as Sirius, going to the same college and being friends with him. Graduating and becoming a healer. That would have been his ideal life.

Instead of that he had been attacked, turned into a monster and abandoned by his parents. Frightened and hurt with nowhere to go…anyways for one night he was able to dream about happiness in a safe home.

* * *

Questions or opinions, pm me or review! 3


	5. Housewife

Hi! did you missed me? I bet you did beutiful reader. **TechNomaNcer28 you are are sweetheart you always comment my stories, thank you for the support. **

Warnings: Bad language, violence, mental abuse. Rating may go M.

* * *

**5\. Housewife**

The time passed quickly and Sirius's life had taken an unexpected turn. Now with less work he had time for himself and strangely created a new stable life routine involving his servant. It was the first time in his life he ate healthily three times a day and could go to bed early.

That had never happened even when he was little, even though he had been surrounded by nannies and servants who had to give in to his whims and ended up doing what he pleased even if it was not appropriate for his age.

When his parents were alive, he had been the rebel; always getting what he wanted. He lived dangerously; abusing alcohol, drugs and women. His parents were authoritarians and Sirius always felt the necessity to antagonise them. Such friction between them grew year by year. Then his parents threatened to disown him and take away the benefits of their surname. And they would have done it if it wasn't for his brother's death.

Because of their parents Regulus got involved with Death Eaters and got caught in the middle of an attack. Orion Black was so remorseful and distraught that after the funeral he locked himself in his room not wanting to face anyone and then killed himself a few weeks later.

Walburga, his mother, died of sadness but at least they managed to remain on good terms before she passed away. He was left alone without a family and obsessive about work. He tried to honor the memory of his brother by straightening up his life and restoring the good name of his family. Up to date he couldn't recover from those rough days and lived on his own in a mansion that he could not call home.

He didn't have many friends either, and those who remained were traveling around the world or married to a very pregnant redhead, so visitors to his house were rare. He felt pretty pathetic for needing the company of a werewolf, but it was true that he desperately needed him.

He wanted to feel that someone would be waiting for him at home every day. Remus was like a sweet housewife and Sirius was the husband, and yes, he mentally kicked his balls every time that ridiculous image came to his mind.

But, was there another way to say it? Remus was responsible for feeding him, keeping him in accompany, looking after him, listening to his stories. And most importantly, gave him what he really needed even if it was not what he wanted. He had never felt so cared for; no one had ever been so devoted to him.

One evening of quiet reading, he watched his servant entertaining himself with catalogues of the Fine Arts Museum, he was very excited; fascinated by how paints moved and his amber eyes seem to sparkle.

'That is the collection that arrived for this season, I sponsored the opening of a new hall and restoration of older paintings,' Sirius commented casually.

'They are so beautiful, I saw them in your books. They were in a French museum, and these two are in a vault in Italy,' the werewolf said happily.

'Exactly. So, when I'm not here you spend your time reading?'

'Yes, only after I finish my duties,' answered Remus, not sure if his master was asking out of interest or if he was going to punish him for wasting his time on books.

'Right, what else you like to read? Come on, you can tell me.'

'I…M-magic b-books, just out of curiosity. I never tried any of those spells.'

'Hey, that's not a bad thing.' Sirius laughed. 'You act like I had caught you with a porn magazine or something. Why haven't you tried new spells?'

'Sir…servants like me can't use magic.' Remus looked at him surprised by the question.

'What?'

'House elves are the exception but magic is forbidden for most creatures used as servants. We are not allowed to cast magic or learn it. Maybe they fear a rebellion or something.'

'…'

'Are you angry with me, Sirius?'

'Let me see if I understand. You have been doing _all_ the housework without using magic because it is forbidden?'

'Yes.'

'When I order you to clean my clothes, you actually wash it? By hand, with water and soap and that cleaning crap?! No _Evanesco_ or any other spell? You clean the fifth floor windows using a ladder, not levitating?! What the fuck Lupin?!'

'Sorry.'

'Shut up, you don't need to apologise, idiot.' Sirius snapped at his servant.

How could he not realize something that was so obvious? The poor boy was all worn out at the end of the day because he did very single task by hand. No magic! He wasn't expecting that. Just assumed Lupin would complete all his tasks and never wondered how.

'_Maybe I should give him a day or so, he has earned it by working hard,' _he thought.

'Well, want to go?' Sirius asked casually.

'Huh?'

'To the museum.'

'I'd love to!' answered the servant dropping his cheerfulness a little. 'I know it's no place for people like me, but it would still be nice to think that one day I may go.'

'Go dress in something cute. We are going today.' Sirius ordered him.

Remus remained in place, he was used to his master's jokes when he offered him something and then laughed at him. He did not mind, but neither wanted to follow the joke to the point of really believing it.

'What are you waiting for? See these tickets, we will go. That's an order, you better be ready in twenty minutes or I will cancel everything.'

'Thank you, Sirius! You are the best master!' Remus exclaimed as he stood up.

He ran excitedly to the cupboard to get ready. Sirius was already well presented, he could wear a potato sack and still look like he had just come out of a fashion show. He had been simply born elegant. He waited for Remus at the living room and the servant emerged from the cupboard with an anguished look. Now what?

'I'm sorry, Sirius but I think I can't go with you.'

'What? Why not?'

'Well…you told me to wear something cute...and…I don't have anything. At least not something that will not embarrass you in public. I'm sorry.'

Sirius looked at him from head to toe, Remus was wearing another outfit— less ragged and shabby than the clothes he had been wearing before. He softened a bit by noticing that Remus had made the effort to look better. Sirus led his servant to the car.

'Just listen carefully, when we are outside you are not allowed to wander on your own, you must remain by my side. Never leave with strangers. And it is very important that you let me know if you recognize a Death Eater. We are going to a very secured place, but is important to warn you to be cautious. Understood?'

'Yes, Sirius.'

They left and Remus couldn't believe his good luck

* * *

You can also read my story** Moon's wicked adventures** :D

It got deleted, but were are being **decent** now! :3


	6. Bad boy

Hi! **Mimichang** thanks for the folow! **Ncisdu61**: merci :3! **NC:** don't worry dear, Sirius will have to become a better person for Remus...he will be a condescending, abusive prick the next chaperts but for sure he will redeem hismself ;) **Elizaveta Hedervary**: you are awesome, thanks for everything!

Warnings: Bad languaje, sex themes but not explicit.

* * *

**6\. Bad Boy**

Sirius knew it was risky to get Remus out of the house, even if there wasn't a proven connection between the murdered boy and Remus he still needed to be careful, he was very capable of protecting Remus in case something happened. At least they would be visiting a public place guarded by the best security systems the money could buy, after all the richest men in the country sponsored that art museum.

When they arrived at the gates of the museum Remus radiated happiness and Sirius knew that the risk had been worth it; he could tell that the servant had never seen such a beautiful place. They walked through the halls while Remus cheerfully told him everything he had read about the paintings on display. What a smart puppy, for sure a waste of brains on a simple servant.

All afternoon Sirius got showered with hypocritical greetings, flirts and gifts. People were always trying to impress him or get close to him because of his wealth and good looks; that phony interest bothered him a lot and it was unwanted attention.

Sirius was able to maintain his charm and politeness. At nightfall the new exhibition room and recent collections were celebrated with an exclusive party which included fancy dinner and dancing. The room decoration was very elegant—with floating silver lights on the ceiling resembling stars, and the tables and chairs of solid gold made to please their finest investors.

Everything was going wonderfully until Sirius ran into his ex-fiancée. His unfaithful, cruel and heartless girlfriend Alexa. He would have loved to pretend he hadn't seen her but they almost collided with each other on the balcony door. She looked stunning...

She asked to speak with Sirius in private and he had never said _no _those eyes and that mouth. He accepted and sent Remus to find a table and order a bottle of wine of his choice. Sirius didn't want to take much time to end the affair once and for all and finally say goodbye.

But Alexa knew how to keep his former lover's interest; she always had him wrapped around her little finger. And after 10 minutes of apologies and promises both were in the ladies restroom kissing desperately as horny as in their first night together, so they quickly left the place to find her hotel room. They exploded in passion.

* * *

'I love you Siri…' said Alexa dreamily.

'Lexa, I have something to tell you; you hurt me really bad when you ran away with Chuck the day before our wedding. I would have devoted my life to you until my last breath but you decided to crush me anyway. And tonight, when I saw you again, so beautiful and committed to make me trust you again, I decided that I was going to fuck you hard and fast like the filthy bitch in heat you really are. Goodbye Alexandra, you massive back-stabbing whore. Never in your shitty life cross my way again.'

And with that statement he left the hotel with a winning smile; it felt so good to get back at someone who had broken his heart and confidence. Someone who had manipulated and betrayed him until the last moment of their relationship. He didn't really care if it was wrong; what he had done just felt fair.

All the way home his mind was clouded by memories of the failed wedding, the humiliation and pain he suffered at the time. Passing through the door he felt like a mess and leaned back in his favorite couch in the living room. Several minutes later he noticed the open cupboard door and… a missing Remus! _Shit!_

* * *

Sirius drove back to the museum as fast as he could, he even parked on the sidewalk and ran to the building where the party (thanks to Merlin) was still going on. There were few guests left, and none of them was Remus. Sirius was about to have a panic attack. Maybe he had been kidnapped!

He ran through the halls of exhibitions that were still open and found nothing. He was about to call the Aurors when he saw Remus, at the entrance stairs shivering because of the cold windy night.

'Remus! It's too cold outside, why didn't you wait for me inside?' Sirius asked in a worried tone and felt like the most hypocritical bastard ever. After all, it was him who had abandoned Remus for hours at that place.

'Sirius, well they…threw me out. I tried to get a table and the wine as you asked me to do but they thought I had sneaked into the party and refused my request. I told them that I was with you, and when they didn't see you anywhere, they literally kicked me out.'

'Oh, really? Let's go inside.'

'F-for what?'

'I don't like the way they treated you.' Sirius told him, anger in his voice.

Sirius took him inside, where the waiters immediately approached to offer services.

'Remus I want you to point at the person that ordered to kick you out.'

'But Sirius-'

'Be a good boy.'

Remus glanced at the headwaiter. The man was in panic when he recognized the boy he had mistreated a few hours ago now accompanied by none other than Sirius Black. Black noticed the nervous looks and asked the man to approach.

'Yes Sir? Would you like to have a dessert?'

'Of course, _we_ are having a dessert but you are not the one who is going to bring it. Care to explain why you kicked my servant out? He has his pass that I personally gave him.'

'Oh yes, yes. I saw the pass, but to be honest he doesn't look like…well he doesn't meet the etiquette standards.'

'That wasn't your decision to make, it was mine. I brought him here and I'm also the owner of this wing. You are fired, you will never work in this town again.'

'S-Sir please-'

'Gather your belongings.' Sirius interrupted him coldly.

He felt a gentle pressure on his arm; it was Remus's hand. He was looking at him with wide pleading eyes...

'Please, aster Sirius, don't fire him.'

'This person mistreated you and made you spend hours in the cold. Are you really defending him?' Sirius asked incredulously.

'He just followed the rules he learnt, he had no way of knowing that I really came here with you. It is too cruel to give the order that he cannot longer earn a living just for one mistake. He may have a family and children, please don't fire him.'

Black looked at the man's eyes who was about to burst into tears and then to the worried look from his servant and made his decision. 'You take too much liberties Lupin. Alright, tonight we will have it your way.' He turned to the headwaiter, 'you are not fired, but I don't want incidents like this happening again, unless you want to become the head of the garbage collectors department.'

'I understand sir, thank you.' The headwaiter answered promptly looking relieved.

'Let's go home Remus.'

The man made a gesture of gratitude also to Remus, gesture that Sirius noticed. Remus had just saved the man's arse even if he had treated him poorly; he was genuinely a good person. That night he had met with Alexandra, who was in appearance a sophisticated and educated woman but had a rotten heart.

Remus was the polar opposite, he may be a social outcast but he was an honest, hardworking, open person and not spiteful at all…Sirius wished he had that inner sun inside him too, he felt like he could learn a lot from Remus and his kind heart.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :D


	7. Wounded

Ok lovelies! You are going to slap Sirius or me (for making him a disgusting human being) XD I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Warnings: mental abuse and strong languaje. Rating may go M.

* * *

**7\. Wounded **

Two weeks later Remus was surprised that a visitor was at the door. There was a tall, handsome, blonde man who said he was friends with Sirius, and he had to be a good friend if he was able to be standing at the door without messing with the magical guards.

He had some very heavy luggage beside him and seemed to be ready for staying for some time. Remus helped him with his belongings immediately.

'Thank you, doll. Wow, you are Sirius's most decent friend aren't you?' said the man fixing his eyes on Remus's arse when he bent over to pick the cases. Remus went to prepare a guest room.

'Garrett?' Sirius arrived to the living room still sleepy, 'I thought you were coming tomorrow.' He rubbed his eyes.

'Hi, gorgeous! You look yummy with your hair messy and shirtless. I can take your pictures just like that.'

'Right, Gary, but you reader's ovaries could explode.'

Both men laughed and went to the fancier hall. Tasting imported wine from the finest glasses of the house, the two men began to talk animatedly about their travels, conquests and recent business.

Garret Hudson being the owner of one of the top gossip magazines in the country had decided to make on his own the photo shoots with the most eligible bachelors. After all, most of them were his friends, especially Sirius who was voted the hottest businessman for three consecutive years.

'So, Sirius, I see you are dating someone.' Garrett said with a smile.

'No, I don't have the time.'

'Right…your little _friend_ greeted me at the door, he was very sweet and very good looking. Is he one of those eccentric poets? I mean by his clothing…'

'All the drugs had finally fucked up your mind Gary, I don't have any good looking friend in here. In fact…OH NO! NO!'

'I liked his vagabond-intellectual-chic look, do you think he would like to be on the alternative fashion pages?' Garrett continued talking and then stopped, 'Why are you laughing?'

Sirius was laughing hard and barely controlled himself to talk. 'You thought…him…no way! This is too good. Remus is not my boyfriend, he is not even my friend. He is just a servant; like a domestic elf.'

'Yeah, sure!' Garrett exclaimed, 'There are no domestic servants with a pretty face like that one. You just don't want to tell me so I won't publish it.'

'I'm telling you we are not involved!'

'I don't believe you, as far as I know you have never _ever_ had servants. If he was here this early in the morning that means he spent the night with you.'

'Remus!'

'Yes, Sirius?' Remus arrived and stood next to Black.

'Ha! You see how he calls you by your first name Sirius?' Garrett said triumphantly, 'Servants don't do that. Tell me already that you two are in love.'

The mocking tone and triumphant grin from Garret made Sirius's mood change radically. His eyes were throwing daggers and with a dangerous low voice talked to Remus.

'Remus, could you tell my friend what your degree in studies is?'

'What? Oh, well, no degrees; I have never gone to school,' answered Remus politely.

'Oh, I see, home schooled with tutors. I did the same until Sirius and I met at college.' Gary said dismissively.

'No, Remus, tell him why you didn't go to school and what you do for a living,' said Sirius impatiently.

'I am a werewolf and a dark creature servant.' Remus explained to Garrett, 'I clean, cook and help Master Black, who has asked me to call him by his name and I have to obey his wishes.'

'You see, Gary.' Said Black darkly, 'see why this _werewolf_ is beneath me? He is even less than animals, and why calling this slave my boyfriend is completely stupid? He is nothing and never will be more than what he is already, and when I throw him to the streets he will end up either scrubbing floors or spreading his legs for food.'

As he spat the cruel words, Black poured the remaining wine on the carpet and with a glare he ordered Remus to clean it up so he could make his statement clear.

And so Remus obeyed. He had to kneel instantly and clean, swallowing the little pride he had left and fighting the tears of embarrassment. He had to suppress any sound. Remus's heart broke at that moment; the wine staining in the carpet seemed more like his last drops of dignified human blood now totally gone from his body. Gathering the pieces of the glass felt more like saving the pieces of his broken heart.

Remus worked silently under the cold glare from Sirius Black and Garret's astonished look, who had just realized that indeed that boy was a slave and he changed the subject abruptly.

Every pure blood family heir knew that slaves were not worth to be heard or seen, it was impolite to talk about the filth. Both men moved to the studio where they wanted to take the pictures while Remus ran to his cupboard as soon as he finished cleaning.

* * *

It was there, in the safety of his pillow where he burst into tears. He had never felt so humiliated, even if he was awfully familiar with that kind of treatment. And he couldn't understand why he was so hurt, after all Sirius didn't said anything that wasn't true.

What was he crying about? He already knew all those things, he had known since he was a small child. But somehow he always held on to the hope for a better life. That's why he had learnt to read on his own in hopes of education someday and a decent paying job like the other wizards.

Until today when his little bubble exploded leaving him bare in front of the cruel reality, he was going to be a monster for the rest of his life and he would never reach higher than servitude, prostitution or death. Maybe he would have the three options at the same time and nobody would care what happened to a beast like him.

He cried until he felt dizzy and weak, but he had housework to do. He had to fulfill his duties, that was his life and nothing was going to change; whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Ok, let's make two rows: a) the ones who want to beat up Sirius, b) the ones who want to hug Remus. Choose your side! Share your opinion.


	8. Thorn

Hi! So, you requested an update soon and I obey my readers, I love you all. Ok, after the last chapter I fear for Sirius' safety! XD he is gaining powerful readers as enemies…nah, you love him when he is creating the anguish.

**HoodedSpellcaster:** thanks for all the fav/follow, you are lovely. I'm so glad you like it so far. **NC:** Yay! Here is your update dear :D. : **Elizaveta Hedervary: **Omg maybe we can give him a douchebag award! LOL.** TechNomaNcer28: **okay, just don't kill him yet, we need him for the story! **Hopeful Rays:** He is a complicated man, isn't he? Thanks for your comment :D **MJVin:** hi, thanks for the follow :D

**Sirius1994:** OMG! I love your stories, and now you are commenting mine *-*, I read all your wolfstar…hug me!

Warnings: strong language.

* * *

**8\. Thorn **

Sirius felt absolutely miserable, what he had done to Remus was awful and the poor boy didn't do anything to deserve the humiliation. He heard his heartbreaking sobs coming from the cupboard and afterwards saw him cleaning the kitchen with red rimmed sad eyes.

There were no more kind smiles or happy chatter, Remus was being uncharacteristically silent. Just like a house elf, he obeyed every command without any more thoughts, he was making himself invisible. It was Sirius's fault Remus was now broken.

Black hated his radical mood swings and the troubles he had got into because of these. He wanted to apologise but did not know how, had never done it before. He deeply regretted the pain he had caused Remus, the fact that he didn't mean those words didn't make them any less hurtful.

* * *

There was only one thing he knew that worked one hundred percent to earn forgiveness: gifts. He often bought things to avoid verbalizing his remorse, and it had always worked well because the people he had offended forgave him without further drama.

That was it, a gift! But what? Not very expensive to make him feel essential or too personal that can be misunderstood for a romantic gesture. Suddenly he remembered a conversation they had during their nights watching movies.

_Sirius was on the couch eating very fine chocolates and Remus was sitting on the floor looking cold but was content anyway watching the movie._

_'You can join me on the couch if you want.' Sirius said suddenly._

_'Me?' Remus looked surprised._

_'Yes, you and all my imaginary friends,' Sirius told him sarcastically, 'come on now, it quite cold in here.'_

_'Thank you, Sirius, you are the best master!' Remus grinned and Sirius was actually sharing with him the blanket. Black noticed that his servant had a beautiful smile with white teeth, also cute features. Sweet…just like everything about him._

_'What's wrong, Sirius?' Black immediately stopped staring._

_'Nothing. Would you like to have some of my chocolates too?'_

_'Can I?' Remus asked very excited._

_Black laughed hard. 'Of course not! You already took too much liberties.'_

_'I'm so sorry, I thought…' Remus went red._

_'Yeah yeah, I forgive you. Keep watching the movie.'_

_'…'_

_'You like chocolate?'_

_'Yes, I ate it once.'_

_'ONCE?' Sirius looked shocked._

_'I had to clean up after a party and a piece was on the floor. I ate it and was delicious, I got punished because they said that I was supposed to throw away all the leftovers. It was definitely worth it though.' Remus said with a blissful smile._

_Black bark laughed again. 'My brother Reg did the same thing when he was a toddler. He crawled on the floor during a party eating everything he found. Mother thought it was gross and I found her tantrums very funny. Regulus could have been your age…'_

_'Sirius…'_

_'I'm fine. You can watch the rest of the movie if you want, I'm going to bed.'_

_'Good night, Sirius.'_

_'Have sweet dreams, and that's an order.' Black winked goodbye._

A huge bag of finest chocolates would be the perfect gift for Remus, he decided. He got up early the next day feeling very excited. He clearly pictured Remus, he was going to light up at the sight of his gift that was going to be awesome.

He carefully opened the cupboard door to find a very peaceful Remus asleep on his mat. Again he noticed how cold it was in here, the boy really needed more blankets; you could tell they were not enough.

Silently he placed the bag of chocolates on the pillow next to his head to make sure it was the first thing he saw when he woke up. He longed to see his reaction. When Sirius was out of the cupboard, he carefully closed the door and then banged it loudly.

'Remus! Time to wake up!'

Sirius contained the laughter as he heard a gasp of confusion. Then he opened the door with a fake surprised expression.

'Well, well Remus what are those?'

Lupin's reaction was not nearly what he had been waiting for. The boy was cowered to the wall hugging his pillows looking terrified. He was looking at the chocolates like they were about to explode.

'Master…I…didn't… I didn't steal them! I swear I've never taken anything without permission! I don't k-know how this g-got here.' Remus stammered out, obviously nervous.

The poor guy was having a meltdown and Sirius didn't know what to do so he just closed the door and spoke from outside.

'It's a gift, ok! Shut your fucking mouth and listen. I said it WAS a gift but it seems that you are an ungrateful little prick that can't appreciate it. Fuck you then.'

Black cursed at himself while leaving, '_You are a fucking genius Sirius, you screwed up again._

_Wanker._

_Prick._

_Piece of shit._

_Useless…'_

Apologies had never been easy for him but he didn't know why he had verbally abused Remus again. It was his temper that got him in trouble all the time and very often made him behave in the most outrageous ways, hurting everyone near him. Why was he such a cock? Hurtful, arrogant, moody and angry.

His horrible personality led him to isolate himself so he couldn't harm others. It was pretty clear that he didn't deserve good company; just bad company, people that were the same trash as him. He needed to stay away from Remus before he hurt him even more, and later he would return the servant to the agency and he could belong to another master, hopefully another less damaged. It was for the best, right?

_'Coward…' _

He was going to party hard with Gary, who was a mess just like him; he didn't deserved better.

_'Screw-up…'_

* * *

Read you soon!


	9. Helpless

Hi lovelies, here we go with a new chapter, It's cool when you ask me to update soon, seems that you like the story so far. J

**PadfootIsMyHomeDawg:** Hi! Welcome to my beautiful readers :D! Your reviews motivated me.

Warning!: **SEX themes. Not explicit scenes of course,** I'm being decent in here :D. **Vulgar language**. If you want me to upgrade the rating to M I will.

* * *

**9\. Helpless**

That week Sirius drank and had sex with any slut he could get and forgot about the business and responsibilities. Even spent some nights with Garret, he usually looked for women but indeed found some men very attractive. Black often lusted after slender, pale, tawny haired males like Gary. They both knew there wouldn't be a relationship between them, it was just sex.

James grew worried day bay day because Sirius was not answering his calls, he decided to locate his friend and check how he was doing. James knew that Garret's company made Sirius go wild.

Potter found Sirius surprisingly sober, chatting to some girls that got him his first drink. Immediately, he dragged his friend out of the club.

'What the hell, Black! I have been trying to reach you all week and nothing from you. Are you with that whore Hudson?'

'Shhhh Jamie don't yell, Gary is not here, he is at my house. Try this drink, it has something fruity and other shit that makes it taste like your mother's cunt.'

'I'm being serious,' James said frustrated, 'I was worried about you!'

'I'm being serious too, this really tastes like your mum- OUCH!' James punched Black's face. 'Damn it James! You are no longer funny since you married Evans.'

'What?! I am funny! I had lots of double meaning jokes about the baby toys Lily bought.'

'Lame,' replied with a bored look.

'Back to the topic,' James told him, 'okay, have fun in wild parties, but not all the time and don't just disappear. It's the same with work, you obsess over everything and you need time to rest too.'

Sirius went silent a moment, remembering that he missed his daily life as well. Somehow Remus had given him stability in the time he had been there, he missed his little dysfunctional home.

'Ok, I'll go home.' Sirius decided.

'WHAT?'

'I'm going home right now.'

'You are going to take my advice? No sarcasm or fight?' James looked surprised.

'Yeah. And you too should be going home before your wife finds out that you are chasing good looking bachelors at night clubs.'

'Prat!'

* * *

Remus was washing Garret's dirty dishes. The pure blood had spent all afternoon lazing around the mansion and drinking. Remus hated the influence of that man over his master, now Sirius had been inviting unknown women to spend the night, the hookers often left early stealing some valuable objects from his house. What worried him most was thinking that they could pass on a venereal disease to him, he had read about that in some medical books from Sirius collection.

SMASH!

Now for the third time in the day, Remus heard a glass crash.

'Ups!' was all Hudson said before he took another cup and leaned to watch Remus kneel to clean the shattered glass. He was smashing them on purpose; humiliating Remus was amusing for him.

For the first time since his arrival Garret spoke to the servant, who just wished he could turn invisible.

'You're very skilled with your hands,' he said interestedly.

'Yes, sir,' Remus replied as always.

'You can cook deliciously as well. You would have been a terrific lover if you weren't a filthy stray dog.'

'…'

'Tell me, have you been in heat?' Garrett asked and Remus's eyes widened.

'W-what?'

'I'm asking about breeding, has someone mounted you yet to have his puppies?' Garrett asked scornfully.

Remus was uncharacteristically furious; this time it was almost impossible not to punch that disgusting man. Attacking a personal friend of his master would surely get him executed so he had to restrain himself for his own good.

'Listen, Mister Hudson, werewolves are not dogs; we are humans except on the full moon night. I would prefer that you didn't use those kind of words.'

'You _prefer_ I didn't use those words?' Garret laughed loudly. 'You are no one to tell me how to speak, you have a lot of nerve, bitch. In fact you must obey me…don't you? Sirius told you to serve me and satisfy me, and I'm not satisfied…' his voice trailed away dangerously.

'I'll prepare your tea sir.' Remus tried to get out of the situation because Hudson was eying him in a creepy manner. He knew far too well what his intentions were.

'Stop, come here, little puppy. Let's play. You have to obey me, remember that,' Hudson told him gleefully.

The taller man pushed Remus onto the couch, who knew what was going to happen and couldn't do anything about it, that was the price he had to pay if he wanted to stay in that house. Garret forcefully kissed him running his hands all over the smaller frame. He tried to take Remus's clothes off but decided to undo his own trousers first. He took Remus by the hair and gave him the dreaded order…he closed his eyes and opened his mouth-

Then Remus was suddenly on the floor feeling dizzy.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Sirius Black arrived home feeling awful; he needed a hot bath and a headache-relieving potion. Those parties left him drained and he was grateful that James had helped him to realise that it was time to stop.

When he walked into the living room he found Garret having sex with some hooker, at least that was what he thought at first sight. Until his friend painfully lifted the face of the other person by the hair. Sirius was livid when he understood what was happening: That man was abusing Remus. Sweet, smart, kind Remus.

Black's brain was still processing the information but his body was already kicking Garret's arse, throwing him against the tables, dragging him by the ankles and basically beating the living crap out of him. Finally, he threw him out the door without pants or belongings all the while shouting threats for him not to come back. That worked, for the other man ran through the streets as if the devil was behind him.

'Are you all right?!' He ran to Remus who was on the floor, looking lost and tearful.

'Sirius…Sirius, is it really you?' asked Remus, clearly relieved.

'Did he _force _you?' Sirius asked instead.

'No,' Remus told him, 'he didn't have the time; you arrived just before he did...'

'You have no idea how glad I am that you are alright, Remus.'

Forgetting about prejudice and social status Sirius hugged him tightly. Remus responded the embrace more gently. Sirius rested his chin over the other boy's head and sniffed the sweetness of the honey colored hair. Despite the raggedy appearance of Lupin's clothes they were very neat and freshly washed. He wasn't expecting Remus to be so pleasant and soft.

'I'm sorry, Remus, for everything. I never imagined that a guest of mine could try to force you to do something like that.'

'But you said that I must obey your friends-'

'NEVER with something like that, NEVER let anyone touch you if you don't want to. Please tell me if you had to obey an order like that one before.'

Remus jus nodded looking ashamed. Sirius felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

'Well as long as you are here I won't allow it. You are not just a servant, you are also my friend.'

'Sirius, what are you saying?' Remus asked, trying not to be hopeful.

'Listen. You work for me, yes. But I will not let anyone hurt you, because you are important to this house.'

He meant to say _'important to me'_, but stopped. He did not want to be even more exposed and vulnerable. Trusting people was very difficult for him. Just now he had lost a friend; Garret was no more a part of his life. Maybe he could trust Remus, he was decent, right? Maybe he would test that loyalty very soon and was sure Remus would pass.

* * *

Share your opinion! :D curse at the author XD


	10. Leap of faith

**I'm so sorry!** I posted by mistake a chapter of _Moony's wicked adventures_ in here...hopefully your chilhood is still intact! XD So that's why you got the alert for a new chapter and you didn't got one. Now **THIS one is the real new chapter. lalasagwania, Random-Fandom-Sauce, sandraj45692:** welcome!** ShadowWolf99:** thank you for taking the time to review ;) **Harry1675:** wait no longer here is the chapter. **Elizaveta Hedervary:** he is not that bad...well he is! **TechNomaNcer28:** it's getting more angsty isn't it? n_nU... :D Love you all.

Warnings: Bad languaje.

* * *

**10\. Leap of faith**

The next morning Remus was still shaky, he couldn't believe that his master had defended him from another pure blood wizard. He cared for him, for real. He prepared the breakfast and a hangover potion, and then went to his master's room to serve him. Sirius was very pleased, all the partying had left him exhausted and he needed detoxify his system with a homemade remedy.

'Sirius, I sent Mister Hudson's belongings to his home in Paris,' Remus informed Sirius.

'Hmmm. You should have thrown them in the trash can,' Sirius told him casually.

'He seemed to have very expensive equipment.'

'That son of a bitch can buy new equipment, you are far too kind after what he did. Anyway, well done, you are very efficient. So…Remus, I have been thinking that we could change the dynamics around here, you could be my new assistant. You can work with me in a schedule and with a fair payment. Of course you can still live in here.'

'Me!?' Remus asked, shocked and then recovered, 'I would love to! But won't you need someone with more skills? I can't even use magic.'

'Exactly, I can easily find better qualified workers. I get tons of resumes by graduates with the highest marks but I never pick them,' Sirius explained to him, 'You know why? I know what they really want, they are ambitious and don't care about the job, they just want to climb up to higher positions. My last assistant passed information to rival companies, even sold my secrets to a gossip magazine. Remus I believe in you and in your loyalty. This is a leap of faith, are you the person I believe you are? Can you do this job?' Sirius asked intensely.

'Yes! Sirius, I swear I won't let you down. Just tell me where to start.' Remus listened with rapt attention as Sirius explained in detail all that needed to be done.

'Very well, it is still risky for you to go to the city so I just want you to take care of my pending paperwork from home,' Sirius told him. 'You know how to write, so reply to the letters from my fans, be gentle but impersonal. You also have to call everyone who were scheduled for meetings last week to excuse my absence ...invent something credible. Do not mention the partying,' he added.

'Get all my market rates from the Daily Prophet and send them to my office. That's the easy part. Then I need you to find Grimmalud Place's scriptures and maps. They must be in the basement. Be very careful, it is full of enchanted junk; you have to send them to my lawyer before 2 o'clock. This one is very important so don't fail me, do your best.' Remus nodded, showing his determination.

Black left for work and Remus began his new set of duties. He felt very privileged and he was going to make his best effort as usual. It was extremely rare that a slave had the opportunity to get a better life or even improvement in their working conditions.

Magical servants could only have the things their masters provided them with: food, shelter and clothing, nothing more. Often the food were only the leftovers and the clothes second handed. He had to take the chance despite feeling already exhausted. The full moon was close and he could feel the changes in his body.

The worst part was that he was dizzy and had slept very little, the cupboard had been especially cold the night before. Remus entered Sirius's room to search for the basement keys. He couldn't find them anywhere and decided to check the drawer beside the bed. He had to sit on the bed for a moment to do so. He knew the master hated most of the time anyone touching his bed but he really needed a support ... a soft ... gentle support...

* * *

James arrived to Black's office and greeted him a bit formally. And by his expression and the lack of lame jokes Sirius knew that they were going to discuss something important. Both casted silencing charms so nobody outside the room could hear the conversation.

'Auror Potter, welcome to my humble office. How can I help you?'

'Dear mister Black, we caught the rat.'

'You got him or you only know where he is?'

'We got him but we've kept it a secret so he can tell us the Death Eater's identities.'

'Fucking awesome news! How did you find him?' Sirius asked enthusiastically.

'We caught the guy that murdered the boy that resembled the servant. He tried to kill another guy but we stopped him before he could. He gave us the information about who had hired him, well, we made him talk.'

'Was it Pettigrew?' Sirius asked.

'No, he turned out to be a newly initiated Death Eater that acted on his own. He went one day to the Pettigrews's house to watch the werewolf fighting and obsessed over the servant. He targeted boys that looked like Remus to rape them and then kill them. He just murdered one and was about to kill the second one when we arrested him. He was very easy to persuade and gave us some clues to find that shit Peter, they were still in touch. We caught Peter without even a fight and he doesn't know all the crap we know about him, he still blames only his parents.'

'Ha! Idiot, he thinks he will walk free, I really want to be there when he gets his Azkaban ticket.'

'For that we will need the werewolf. We are going to extract his memories in the pensive.'

'Pensive? I thought he was going to testify at the ministry.'

'Well I changed the plan. Nobody is going to believe in a dark creature that has a new master and new loyalties. They could think that we ordered him to lie against its former owner. But if we get his memories they will see for themselves Peter's involvement.'

'Then in some days …'

'Yes, Siri! We will no longer need him and you will be free.'

'But it's too soon,' Sirius said slowly as he realised what this meant.

'What's wrong? I thought you would be happier, you hate sharing your house,' James said carefully, watching his friend's face.

'It's…no, it's nothing.'

'You can tell me! Nothing can be that bad. Are you wearing lace panties or something?' James asked jokingly.

'_Idon'twanthimtogo._'

'What?'

'I don't want him to go!'

'Okay…that was unexpected. It's a werewolf; well he has to be someone very special if _you_ want to share space with him, but…'James left his sentence as Sirius looked close to blurting out the truth.

'It's just-I don't know. I trust him, he makes me feel…'

'Wow! It has been long since you used those words. Feelings? Really? Sirius, I want the best for you and I'm sure he is a great guy if you say so. But be careful, he is too different from you. Maybe he is not what you are looking for. He is a slave.'

'I didn't say that I love him or something, I just like having him around. Don't worry James, he would never hurt me like the others.'

Both had to go back to work and agreed to catch up later. Sirius received an urgent message from his lawyer, he hadn't gotten the scriptures and the deadline had expired and now the paperwork was going to be delayed for months.

Remus…

Apparently none of the task he had trusted to Remus were completed. Sirius had to spend all afternoon in the office fixing the paperwork backlog. By the time he got home Black was furious. His papers were abandoned on the study table and Remus was nowhere to be seen. Until he walked into his bedroom.

And there he was. Asleep. ON HIS BED! SON OF A BITCH! Sirius lifted Remus forcefully.

'Sirius…' Remus managed as he was rudely awakened.

**'What the fuck are you doing?! What did I ask you to do?!' Sirius asked dangerously.**

'I'm sorry, Sirius-I don't know! I didn't mean to-' Remus was wide eyed, surprised and frightened.

Sirius laughed loudly and his mouth twisted in a cruel smile. 'No, no. This was all my fault for trusting someone like you. Fortunately I will no longer need to see your stupid face when James takes your memories. You will be out of my life for good.' He was not yelling but was about to explode.

'I'm sorry.'

'Shut your fucking mouth, you useless scum. Go make dinner if you can even do that,' Sirius snapped at the werewolf.

Remus had thick tears rolling down his cheeks, he was deeply embarrassed. He had failed the only person who had ever believed in him, and messed up the only opportunity he would ever have to be anything more than a slave. All his life he had wanted to be a normal wizard and now he had ruined everything.

* * *

Share your toughts, curse at Sirius, blame the author for the global warming XD Read you soon.


	11. The fall

**typebee:** Hi welcome to my awesome readers! :D **HoodedSpellcaste**: LOL yeah, he is a roller coaster, thanks! **Elizaveta Hedervary:** Lets see if he is a lost cause ;) **Harry1675:** yeah, Sirius got dissapointed :( **Sirius1994:** I love fluff, even if I'm not showing it XD **TechNomaNcer28:** awwww they really are complicated!

One day I will write a story when they met, inmediately snogged and ended up married by the afternoon XD! Forr now lets get angsty:D

Warning: Bad languaje, adult themes.

* * *

**11\. The fall**

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen bar, glaring at Remus with pure hatred. He was growing more and more impatient as he watched the servant burn the dinner two times, being extremely clumsy and shaky.

That servant didn't deserve to feel bad. Sirius was the one who was disappointed. Sirius was the one who had exposed his heart just to be betrayed. Sirius was the one hurt. One day, just _one day_, was all that the miserable servant needed to laze around and take advantage of his trust. To use his bed as if he owned it.

Now that scum couldn't even cook for him, and dared to have tears in the eyes as if he was sorry. But there was something else besides the tears, he had dark circles around the eyes, his face was oddly flushed and had a thin layer of sweat on the forehead…_Oh no!_

'Are you sick? You little piece of shit! Come here!' Black was practically chasing Remus around the table. They ended up in opposite sides and the table as a barrier.

'Why didn't you tell me?! You did this on purpose, you knew we needed you for the trial, were you trying to sabotage us?!' Black was outraged.

'N-No! It wasn't like that.' Remus was crying.

Sirius took him forcefully by the arm and placed his free hand on Remus's forehead. He was burning, the fever was very high. He screamed in frustration. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!'

'I-I was scared. Didn't want you to yell at me…' Remus answered between sobs.

'WHAT?!' Black tried to breathe deeply and calm down a little. Not to yell anymore.

He took the smaller man to the bathroom, he knew that St Mungo's would never give service to a dark creature and all the healing was going to depend on him. So he had to calm down and tried not to scare the boy even more. Black filled the bathtub with water and dissolved medical powders. That mixture had to be enough to control the fever. He heard Remus struggling to breathe.

'Take off your clothes, please, and enter the bathtub.'

Remus was very surprised because his master was watching his tone trying not to shout at him. He undressed shyly. Sirius couldn't avoid staring at the slender figure in front of him, of course he found it attractive but it was not that what kept his attention. It were the scars and bruises he had over his body.

All kind of marks: scratches, burns, bites, faded bruises…how could someone dare to hurt him? Watching those he felt very guilty for even raising his voice at him. The boy had been too scared to tell him that he was feeling ill. All his life he had to endure much pain and used to be silenced with abuse, no wonder why he kept it to himself. Remus deserved better, someone better to take care of him.

Remus entered the bathtub and hissed at the contact with the water, the temperature change was very uncomfortable. He was looking very tired and found it difficult to breathe. By the time the healing water did its effect the boy was unresponsive. Sirius wrapped him in a towel and carried him in his arms.

It felt _so_ wrong to get him into the cupboard, so he let him stay in his bed. The bath had lowered his body temperature so the fever could disappear; now he needed to be warmed. He wrapped him in his best blankets and secured his head with the most comfortable and fluffy pillows. Having done that he dashed to the Potters' for help.

* * *

'Lily! You have to come with me!'

'Hi, Sirius. Good evening. I'm doing great and you?' The beautiful pregnant witch said sarcastically.

'Yeah, I'm sorry you are right. It's that I really need you to help someone urgently. You are the only healer that would help a werewolf, remember all the muggle shit about equality you are always talking about.'

'Muggle shit?'

'I'm sorry, could you _please_come with me. Remus is important.'

Lily hurried to the mansion; Black had never used the words _please_ or _I'm sorry _before, this really must be an important person. Lily checked Remus and he no longer had fever but he seemed to have something more severe going on. She asked Sirius to bring her medical kit and some specialised equipment. They were lucky she had her medical materials at home because she took them to monitor her own pregnancy. Then she asked Sirius to leave the room so she could concentrate better and get a full diagnosis.

It felt like hours when Lily finally exited the room. She headed towards Black and smacked him so hard that her hand got printed in his face. Surprisingly she smacked him a second time on the other cheek.

'What the hell Black! I can't believe what you did to that innocent young man!'

'But…'

'No buts! Even with the upbringing of a pureblood I had never imagined that you could be so cruel. This is disgusting.'

'Wait! It's not what you think, I neve—'

'Right! It's not what I think, it's what I see.' She began to read her quick notes. 'Lung infection, anemia, malnutrition in general. Low pressure. Sprained ankle. Broken ribs poorly mended. Bruising and trauma to the body…a-abused…this boy has been sexually abused. His system just shutdown, couldn't take it anymore.'

'Oh my—shit! Oh, Remus…I didn't know. Lily, I didn't touch him, he has been here only three months. You can ask James, he brought him here. These injuries were made by his past owners. This is horrible. So damn horrible.'

'I believe you,' Lily said after a pause, 'you didn't do it. But I can't believe that you haven't seen ANY signs of pain in all this time. Any sign of weakness or fatigue. WHY UNTIL NOW?! He is very ill and wouldn't have survived the night without the healing. By morning you would have found his dead body. You knew he is a werewolf and never reached for medical attention after the transformations. Why?'

'I-I didn't realise. Merlin, I'm a selfish bastard that only cares about himself.'

'At least you helped him with the fever, that was very good,' Lily tried to make him feel better before turning serious again, 'I hope I can stabilize him before the full moon.'

'What can I do to help him?' Sirius asked and Lily nodded before speaking.

'He needs bed rest. Absolutely no activities which means someone must take care of him. If you are too disgusted with the idea of nursing a low-class werewolf, it's necessary to hire someone who will do it.'

'I will do it myself,' Sirius told her, 'thank you Lily, sorry for the trouble so late at night. I'll escort you home.'

Sirius was being far too polite, humble and looked genuinely remorseful, so Lily decided not to complain or make him feel even worse. When they were back at the Potter Manor, the witch gave him the potions, vitamins and instructions for the care and agreed that she would check on Remus the day of the full moon.

* * *

Black arrived home pale as a ghost and tearful. He lay beside Remus, not even bothering to get comfortable. Just collapsed. He began to caress the honey colored locks whispering that everything was going to be alright; praying for everything to be alright.

He had the time to think about everything he had done wrong. He was exhausted yet he couldn't sleep. Then he got up to get some cold milk and rested on his favorite couch, where he and Remus used to watch movies. He looked at the cupboard, for surely, being in that cold space had made him even more ill.

He had something very important to do during that restless night. For the first time in his life he was going to put another person's interest ahead of his own. And he was going to do everything in his power to make him happy. Motivated by guilt? Love?

He didn't know for sure.

* * *

Share your toughts :'( I get very happy whe your review! :D See you.


	12. Guardian angel

** ifixedthebifrost, angle98, awsomehanoon: **I'm so happy that you faved my story *-* I won't let you down. **Veronica Mars:** awww Remmi-bear I died of cuteness. **TechNomaNcer28:** he realized almost too late!** ShadowWolf99:** thank you dear! :D **HoodedSpellcaster**: LOL I hope so too! ;) Harry1675: awww your review was awesome! Siriusly! :D **ifixedthebifrost**: it took long because he is such a douche XD!** NeonDomino: **OMG! another wolfstar author celebrity! I love your fics *-* sign my forehead! **PadfootIsMyHomeDawg:** OMG I posted this just when I got your review!

* * *

**12\. Guardian angel**

Remus woke in a very soft comfortable place, his eyelids were heavy. Maybe he had finally died and gone to heaven, where he couldn't feel the constant pain, hunger and cold. There was only comfort he had forgotten existed long ago. Was this really heaven? No, he could remember waking up some times before, yes now he remembered everything…

Remembered being asked some questions by a very beautiful healer, he barely answer them before falling asleep again. When he woke Sirius was there and made him drink something bitter a potion maybe. Then had some nightmare and Sirius comforted him…Sirius cared for him…he wasn't angry anymore.

It took him a lot of will to open his eyes and tried to sit. He felt a hand over his chest that gently returned him to the rest position.

'Shhhh, it's alright. Go back to sleep.'

'Master?'

Black was lying next to Remus reading some papers and drinking tea. It seemed he had not left his side during the time he was unconscious. Even was wearing the same clothes he had the night before. His clothes were wrinkled, his shirt was unbuttoned and the sleeves folded over the elbows. The master looked very tired but for some reason was smiling.

Remus tried to sit once again and Sirius kept him lying down.

'Don't want to sleep anymore, eh? Alright I'll bring you dinner. Don't worry about anything.'

'But I am the one that should be taking care of you. I will go.'

'No, Lily said bed rest. I can do everything by myself, I had been living on my own for many years remember? '

Carefully Black prepared the food and potions, he was very proud of his cooking skills. This time he was going to make everything right. When Sirius arrived with the tray and told Remus all that was just for him the boy couldn't believe it. He got real food, not leftovers! Nobody had treated him that good. He was a werewolf, a monster that didn't deserved any kindness.

* * *

At first the amber eyed boy was relaxed but grew more and more anxious as he ate. He felt out of place resting on his master's bed, being cared for and treated with dignity. Felt like something horrible had to happen now, all that was too good to be true.

'Have you finished? Would you want another slice? I can cook you something else.'

'No, master please this is…I'm very grateful for all of this. I'm being a burden, you have already done enough for me by giving me shelter. I will go to the cupboard so you can have your bed back. I'm very sorry about all the trouble.'

'Please don't apologize, you are not a bother. I should have sought for medical attention for you long ago. Lily told me about your health conditions…I know that they had hurt you in all possible ways and I must tell you that you don't deserved it. You will be treated with respect and dignity as long as I live. It's a promise, I will take care of you. In fact I want to show you something.'

Because of Remus' fragile condition Sirius lifted him in his arms and headed to a room two doors next to the master bedroom. It was a very charming dorm, not very big but comfortable. With lovely light wood floor and sky blue walls decorated with classic paintings. There was a bed with fluffy white duvets and big pillows. It had a table with a reading lamp and at the background there was a red armchair and a bookcase full of art texts of all sizes and colors.

Sirius placed the servant at the bed. Remus thought that they were going to have another visitor. Someone famous perhaps. Until he saw his favorite pillow on the bed and his teddy bear made of rags. Also the wardrobe had his clothes. What was this about? Finally Sirius cleared his throat and began to explain.

'Remus, I can't have you in my bed daily unless…sorry is not the time for that. What I meant to say is that it's time you have your own room a decent space for yourself. So, this is it! This is your room!'

'I don't understand…Oh, I get a big wardrobe now! Thank you master Sirius you are very kind.'

'No, no! The wardrobe is just for your clothes. You are not going to sleep in there, I shouldn't have make you sleep in that stupid cupboard. That was wrong, this mansion has too much room and I gave you so little, I'm ashamed of that. This bedroom is the warmest and sunniest, you have a balcony to watch the garden. It's yours everything you see in here belongs to you. You earned this and is what you deserve.'

'This…This is what I deserve?'

'Don't cry Remus please! I'm sorry, of course you deserve much more. I will let you choose another bedroom a bigger one, I will get you a home cinema. Or is it the bed? We can change that. Please don't cry you break my heart.'

'It's perfect.' said Remus between sobs. 'This is the nicest gift someone has ever given to me, nobody had been this kind. Thank you…very, very much.'

'Is t-there something you would like to change?' asked Sirius a bit nervous, he contained the tears.

'No thank you I like it very much. It's beautiful.' Answered the boy wiping the tears away, without thinking too much he hugged Sirius tenderly. Black was relieved and pleased.

'Right, I will leave you here so you can rest. Keep the pajamas they are too short for me anyway. Emmm Remus…never mind. Have sweet dreams.'

With those last words Remus sank into the comfy pillows, this was the first time he had his own bed. A real bed...like he was worth anything. That was the sweetest felling. Now he was safe and the pain was gone. He wasn't in heaven but was floating on a fluffy cloud with the scent of Sirius Black.

* * *

Read you soon, you support is important to me :) Love and hugs.


	13. Fresh start

**Hi dears! **I'm sorry , I didn't have internet this week U_u but I'm back! :D **ThunderChaos:** its awesome that you faved the story Thanks! **PadfootIsMyHomeDawg:** you can read my mind dear ;) we love it! **HoodedSpellcaster:** I'm happy if you are happy :D the story has 18 chapters in total. **NeonDomino:** you are totally right :D Love you! **Elizaveta Hedervary:** yeah! he lost his douche title XD. **ifixedthebifrost:** sorry for the delay, I hope you like this one! too.3 **Harry1675:** your reviw was hilarious! Siriusly! :D thanks. **TechNomaNcer28:** I will love you forever!

Warnings: bad languaje, violence.

* * *

**13\. Fresh start**

When Sirius arrived to the ministry Peter Pettigrew was being transferred to another cell. Black had always been grossed by the fat man's rat appearance with his crocked large teeth, round face and small blue eyes. That douche dared to wink at Black when he was passing by accompanied by the custodies.

'So James, What's the penalty for attacking a suspect at the ministry?'

'Hmmm…I let's see. 70,000 galleons or 6 months in jail.'

'WOW! That's a lot of money…very well spent.' Sirius ran towards Pettigrew.

'SIRIUS! NO!'

'**Son of a bitch! You will rot in Azkaban for what you did to the Longbottoms! But this is for touching MI Remus!**' Black was beating Peter so hard that by the third punch the rat's face was a mess of blood.

It took three aurors to disarm Black and rip him apart from Pettigrew. Black fell to the floor petrified but looking completely pleased with himself despite all the yelling from his friend Potter. As soon as he could move Black contacted his lawyer to fix the trouble. After paying the bail Sirus headed to his office. He loved being rich at moments like this.

Black was unusually content, also felt relieved. Using Pettigrew as a punching bag had been expensive but actually very fun. He felt so alive, this time he had something new in his life: a purpose. His impulsivity and obsessive behavior had always left him unsatisfied. Always wanting more money, properties, women, or alcohol. Now he had a balanced life and someone waiting for him at home, someone to care for.

The night he saw Remus so hurt and vulnerable he decided to protect him forever. Sirius could tell that he was not motivated by simple pity, he really liked the boy. A lot. All this time he had this cute young man in front of him and didn't noticed he had all the qualities he found attractive: a lean body, light brown hair, fair skin and amazing golden eyes. Lupin was good looking but what really made him the most beautiful creature in the world was his kind heart.

Looking back this boy had always been a diamond and Sirius had been too arrogant and stupid to see his true beauty. Not only he had ignored him, he also had been so damn horrible since the day of his arrival.

Black wondered if Remus secretly hated him for all the nasty attitude, name calling and his general _prickness_. His servant was so sweet and forgiving that it was very unlikely he had ill feelings buried in his heart, even so he wanted to compensate him for everything. How could he show his regret? The last time he tried to bribe him all went absolutely wrong. This time he needed to show his sincerity and be much more humble on the daily basis. He had to earn his trust.

Black wanted to go home so badly that he finally fought his paranoia about having assistants at the office. Not everyone was out to get him, he just had to be vigilant in case he felt something was wrong with his new workers. He would have to learn to trust others if he wanted time for himself.

* * *

By the afternoon Sirius hurried to the mansion, it was almost time for supper. Remus was asleep in his new bedroom. He was still very weak, even if the potions were very effective they couldn't heal years of abuse and neglect in just few days. There were still marks on his wrists from something like shackles, he always tried to hide them with long sleeves sweaters.

Black decided to let him rest when he heard a little whimper. Remus was having another nightmare, he could tell by the anguish in his face and involuntary moves.

'Hey, you are safe. Remus wake up.' Sirius shacked him gently to wake him.

'AHH! Where…?'

'You are home. Not that I want to be cocky but I'm a hell of a wizard, so you are pretty safe with me.' Sirius said proudly and the servant smiled.

'Thank you master, sorry for the disturbance. This dream was nothing.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

No, it's just…Well I usually dream about the basement and the punishments. For me it's normal.'

'I understand. Do you want a hug?'

'What?'

'Never mind! Look at the time! I'll bring you portions and delicious food. Wait in here.'

Black was blushing furiously, he had made a fool of himself. He just found out that he fancied the younger man but as far as he knew he didn't liked him back, at least not in _tha_t way. The poor boy was recovering from his wounds and Sirius could only think about snogging and touching him, he felt like a franking pervert. This wasn't the right time. Little by little he would proceed.

They both ate in Remus's room, and then Sirius carried his servant chivalrously to the living room so they could watch a movie. They shared the same blanket and the older man let Remus rest his head against his chest when he fell asleep. Sirius had never been so tender with someone, not even with his fiancée. Was used high speed relationships but didn't wanted to scare the boy.

* * *

Two days later Lily visited them early in the morning. She wanted to make sure Remus was doing better before that night, when the full moon would rise. No matter how many years passed by the transformations didn't went less painful. The fear was always present and Remus was very grateful that the healer was there to help him cope with the anxiety. Lily Potter was more than glad to help, she grew fond of Remus in those two times she had met him, he was so respectful and sincere, just lovable.

Lily needed to go to St Mungo's to arrange some details for her final stage of pregnancy. There were only two months left until the delivery of her first child. Sirius had to go to work too, but all day he felt guilty for leaving Remus alone. He hurried back home.

As soon as he crossed the door noticed the neatness of the rooms and the delicious smell like chocolate cake.

'Sirius, welcome home!'

'Hi, are you feeling better? The moon will be out in few hours, I think you should lie up.'

'I feel much better. I made you cake, want a piece?'

'Are you sure? You look a bit odd.'

'Odd? No, I'm fine just like in past transformations. Nothing to worry about.'

'Right…I will go to the study to fill some paperwork. You may come with me bring cake and tea for both of us. No buts, you deserve cake too.'

* * *

The hours passed, it was almost sunset. Remus flashed Sirius a small grin every time he looked at him, but something was not right. The smile was fake just a facade, the boy had his jaw clenched and was shaking so subtly that even himself was unaware of that movement. He jumped a little at every strange noise. He was trying to be brave so that Sirius wouldn't worry about him even more, but his body was betraying him showing some signs of the terror that was running tough his system.

'Sirius…it's time for me to go. I will see you tomorrow.' Remus smiled again, and turned to leave. In the servant's neck appeared a series of numbers and letter from the registry, this charm made the werewolves get into their cages automatically one hour before the moon was clary visible. Remus walked to the basement where they had his cage, his face had a vacant look like he was in a trance.

Black followed the servant, he wished to watch the full process. The other times he had only waved goodbye to Remus not caring at all what could happen to him, this time he had to know.

The cage had already enlarged and Lupin took of his clothes, and sat in the center of the cage, which automatically locked. He stayed static for the time left, until the pale moonlight came in from the small basement window.

It started with a scream, part human part monster. The claws ripped its way through the fingers. The jaw enlarged painfully to give space to huge sharp fangs. Besides the howls the most terrifying sound was from the bones, breaking and rearranging. It was a mess of blood and screams finally the skin stretched and hair covered the entire body.

Horror…There wasn't another word to describe the hideous scene in front of Black, who was paralyzed with fear. Never in his life he had felt so terrified, he was not only worried about his own safety but for Remus' as well. Where was Remus?! Was he really going to come back after that brutal change of his body?! No way…but he had done it before, right? A howl of the beast made chills run through his spine.

The huge raging wolf was in pain, the silver bars of the cage burned. The tamed wolf nestled in the center of the cage. The amber eyes were filled with agony, they were so beautiful and heartbreaking. It really was Remus…in a different form but with the same soul.

It was so unfair to torture the werewolves in that containers, it wasn't their fault that they got bitten. They were victims. In a moment of complete stupidity, or maybe because he was still in shock, Black managed to open the cage. He expected to free Remus from his suffering in that prisons, the wolf left the cage cautiously like a big puppy.

As soon as the wolf was out his eyes changes radically, from warm amber to a sharp yellow. Without the numbness of the silver the wolf was able to watch and smell his prey.

Human.

The wolf immediately attacked Black, who casted immobilizing spells, which resulted useless against a dark creature. The pure blood wizard was about to learn by the hard way why this creatures inspired that much terror and the meaning of unleashed brute power.

With a blow the beast knocked him down, and his huge paws restrained his arms. Black was about get bitten when he used his last and most desperate trick, he turn into a dog.

* * *

Read you soon. :D


	14. Uncertainty

**Ari-Chan the HallfBlood** thnks for the Fav! **Maple Flower 20:** welcome to my awesome readers :D. **BH**: I'm so glad you like it! **TechNomaNcer28:** he was a lucky idiot n_n **PadfootIsMyHomeDawg:** OMG! I feel so guilty for not updating sooner D: Plese be ok! **Elizaveta Hedervary:** yeah, he kenps being impulsive… **Harry1675:** that happens to me too, I tend to think they are in a muggle AU XD. ** NeonDomino:** Sirius is very lucky to be rich and animagus so he can behave freely like an idot! :D H**oodedSpellcaster:** Yes Sirius stop being a coward! :3 I love your reviews. **Sirius1994:** I love you and your stories I'll do my best to write the last chapters. 3

Warnings: not this chapter.

* * *

**14 Uncertainty**

With the first sunbeam came the calm. Lupin woke naked, resting under a very soft fur coat. He suddenly felt alarmed when he noticed he was not in the silver cage! And it was not a coat over him but a dog! Large, furry and black which was completely out of context because his master didn't had pets.

He tried to free himself from the dog's grip but it was too heavy and he could only move until the animal had the decency to wake and stretch. As the dog yawned, out of nowhere, turn into human, yes this dog was Sirius Black.

'You scared the shit out of me last night. Damn it. I think that I'm diabetic now. But don't worry Moony and I had a great time, what a nice energetic puppy.' Commented Sirius cheerfully to a shocked Remus.

'M-Moony? Sirius I don't understand. Are you hurt?!'

'No way! I'm animagus. When the wolf couldn't find any human in the room decided to be all playful and cute. I thought of naming him Fluffers but it sounds too girly, Jaws maybe, but Moony seems perfect. Maybe I'll get a collar with Moony's name carved, a red one, and also a bo-.'

'Stop Sirius! Werewolves are not pets, you can't pretend I'm not dangerous just because you were lucky to be animagus. Even with that ability I could have hut you before you transformed and by now you would be like me.'

'I know, I was just trying to make you feel better, is not your fault I was stupid enough to let the wolf out of the cage.' Sirius bit his lower lip.

'Why did you do it?' Finally asked Remus after a long pause.

'I honestly don't know. You know me I tend to act before thinking. It was far too stupid but I wanted to help you somehow.'

'Please don't put yourself in danger again. He is not me, I can't control myself.' Said Remus helplessly.

'The wolf and you are different but you share the same body and I can't stand your suffering inside that cage. Is not fair that you have to endure the silver burns afterwards. At least this time you don't look hurt.'

'Thanks to you this transformation went harmless. How long have you been an animagus?'

'Since I was a teen. When I joined the order of the Phohenix, along with James and Lily, we made lots of crazy stuff to get information against Voldemort without getting caught. James kind of stole restricted books from his father auror Charlus Potter. We both practiced this magic in secret and eventually became animagus. My doggy form saved my life plenty of times until I retreated from the war.'

'You are an illegal animagus! Oh no, you could go to Azkaban!' Remus panicked.

'Nah, calm down I'm actually getting my license, I had to pretend had never done it before. No one has to know about this, can you keep my secret?' Sirius winked.

'Of course, I would never turn your in.'

'Yeah, I rather that you turn me on. Just kidding, I was born flirtatious.' Black smiled cheekily, knowing he was actually being serious.

Remus laughed. Sirius loved that beautiful smile and body. Naked body actually! Without noticing he had spent the night with the man he fancied completely naked, covered in fur and with fangs, but none the less nude.

'Ah…well, right. Hmmm…' said Sirius eloquently. 'So, if you are feeling fine we could go out for breakfast. It's safe now that they arrested the guy who was trying to kill you.'

'What? Someone was trying to kill me?'

Damn it. Sirius had never told Remus the real reason why he didn't wanted to let him go out to town. That was an awkward moment.

'No, no. I was kidding. Who would want to kill a lovely guy like you? See how I'm laughing, what a funny joke.' This was a lame effort to diffuse the topic, fortunately Remus relaxed and believed it.

'What a relief, I'm unlucky enough without having someone after me. I'll get dressed so we can go out.' Said Remus happily while gathering his clothes.

* * *

Sirius took Remus to a restaurant, not an elegant one so he wouldn't feel pressured to act posh. He ordered a huge chocolate ice cream and waffles with chocolate sauce for his servant, how cute was Remus when he was eating anything with chocolate. Next they visited an artist's supplies store.

'Pick whatever you want Remus.'

'I don't have any mo-.' The servant couldn't finish the sentence.

'I'll pay for everything. Feel free to choose anything. I watched your drawings while changing your things to the new bedroom, they are good.' Mentioned Sirius causally and Remus blushed.

'Those drawings were secret.'

'Don't see why, you are very talented. And I'm saying this as an art dealer. You really know how to express emotions in your pictures.'

'If you say so.' Remus answered bashfully.

'You don't believe me, do you? If you don't think you are good enough as an artist, you should practice more. Take anything you will need to show me that you can do better.' That argument was quite manipulative to make Remus accept the tools as a gift.

Remus resisted even more to accept new clothes, he was practically begging his master to not spend more money in him. Of course Sirius didn't listened and took Remus to a boutique anyways.

'Mister Black! What a nice surprise to have you back so soon.' Greeted a short lady with a kind face.

'Hi Stelle, I'm not you client today I want you to assist him.' Said Black pointing at Remus.

'Let me look at you sweetie, what's your name?' Asked the woman adjusting he glasses.

'Remus, madam.' He greeted politely.

'Are you searching for a particular style?' asked the lady.

Sirius intervened as he saw a nervous look in Remus's eyes, he wasn't used to be center of attention. Sirius chose most of the clothes that he thought could look awesome.

'And the size?' Asked the lady trying to find the pieces.

'I-I had only second handed clothes so I don't know my size.' Admitted Remus shyly.

'Don't worry about that dear, I'll take your measurements at the dresser. Follow me.' Both parted to the back of the store.

Sirius liked this boutique because the owner was very kind he trusted her to make Remus feel more comfortable. When Remus returned to get his master's approval he looked like an angel. He had a fitting violet shirt with a white cardigan and dark blue jeans. Finally the clothes suited him well and showed his slender elegant frame. Sirius convinced Remus to throw away his old clothes and keep the outfit for the evening. They purchased much more clothes for the everyday life.

By night fall they were sitting on a bench in front of a beautiful fountain that flashed color lights. The stars were shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Remus was more quiet than usual.

'What's up? Are you tired?' Asked Sirius a bit concerned.

'A little.' Answered Remus briefly.

'Is there something I forgot to buy you? The stores are still open.'

'No please, just no more.'

'Talk to me. What's wrong?'

'Why are you doing this for me? All this gifts and food and clothes and healers.' The boy sounded desperate.

'I don't understand what's wrong with that.' Said Sirius feeling confused.

'There is no way I can pay you for all of this and you keep giving me things. Why me? I'm not worthy of this, and as far as I know you don't even want me as you servant after Mister Potter no longer needs me for the trial. I don't know how to earn all of this, can I keep being your servant?'

Remus was shaking a little, he really thought he was that insignificant so he couldn't enjoy getting a few basic things for himself. Sirius caressed the boy's cheek and held his chin softly to look deep into his yes before answering.

'No way. There is no way you will ever be my servant again. Told you that you are important, and it pains me so much that you don't believe it. Remus you don't need to be my domestic to get my protection, you are my friend and I want to…I really want you to be…I'm sorry it's maybe too soon for this. It's getting cold out here, let's go home.'

Sirius stopped himself before doing something stupid like confessing his undying love to the boy. Really, If Remus couldn't even accept a basic respectful treatment how would he react to the possibility to be loved by Black? He had to be patient if he didn't wanted to scare him off.

* * *

Your support has been so awesome I am ver grateful with all of you, including my anonymus readers. Have a cute wolfstar weekend!


	15. All I ever wanted

**Descaladumidera: **thanks for following! :D

**ShadowWolf99: **Dear I'm so happy that you reviewd two chapters :3 that was an awesome gift and motivation**. sandraj45692: I**'m so glad you like it I'll do my best to update soon. **HoodedSpellcaster**: cuteness to compensate the angst chapters ;) thank you for your awesome reviews, they are always interesting! **Ifixedthebifrost:** and he will darling! I swear! 3 **Harry1675: **LOL ok, I won't disappoint you ;) thanks for believing in me! **PadfootIsMyHomeDawg: **I triedupdate faster for you but its more difficult for me to translate than write the brand new chapters XD I'm sorry, Love you for reading and keeping up with the story. **NeonDomino:** Sirius has been a bustard and is trying to change that, but he is so emotionally immature and self centred that he thinks that everybody else must know how he feels, he will learn to express himself and true emotions talking and not only with objects. Without realizing he is still bribing Remus as he was used to. He will realize that I promise ;)

Warnings: vulgar language.

* * *

**15\. All I ever wanted**

During a wonderful week Sirius felt more and more connected with Remus. They were sharing duties at home like a couple, spending more time together just chatting, and some other times they cuddled on the couch. Well, involuntary cuddled because Sirius used the excuse of being too cold so he could rest his back against Remus's warm body.

Black was dying to take Remus to a Romantic dinner in one of those dumb pink-heath-themed restaurants and ask him to be his boyfriend. Was that a corny plan? Yes, so what? He was in love for the first time in his life. He was head over the hills in love with Remus, but what if Remus didn`t felt the same way?

Sirius had overlooked that simple aspect of the relationship, maybe the other boy didn't loved him back. He was sure Remus liked him at least, but it was mostly because of the boy's low standards in basic human relationships.

Now that he was giving a thought to Remus's point of view, the boy didn't had any reason to love him back. Sirius had treated him so poorly and had showed him his true colors: Sirius Black behind his charm was an arrogant, drunk, womanizer, abusive, obsessive piece of shit. His beauty was only on the exterior because deep inside was ugly.

_'__Useless scum, you are worthless. Nobody is going to love you. Ever.' _Sirius told himself. _'He saw the worst of you and met the monster inside you. Monster. Monster. Monster.'_ Sirius felt so sad that he could almost cry.

'Sirius?' Interrupted Remus approaching carefully. 'Are you alright? Why are you crying?'

'Me?' Black rubbed his cheeks and he was really crying without even noticing, the tears effortlessly rolled down his face.

'Is there something I can do for you?' Remus asked softly.

'It's nothing. Today we are going to the Ministry so please be ready.' Answered Black swallowing the emotions.

Black went to Remus's room to help him choose an appropriate outfit for the appointment. Finally the aurors were going to extract his memories. As they picked the clothing Black noticed that most of the stuff was still unpacked. Except for three shirts and pants everything had the tags and plastic bags.

'Rem, why haven't you unwrapped your art kit?' Asked Sirius curiously.

'I-I wasn't in the mood for painting.' Remus lamely lied.

'And you weren`t in the mood to have new shoes and pants and sweaters as well? You can tell me the REAL reason all your gifts are intact.'

'I…it's just…'

'I won't get mad, I promise.'

'Ok, well, I keep most of the stuff as new in case you regret giving me all of this.'

'What?'

Remus really thought that Sirius was capable of taking away the few things his owned. Still feared his master's mood swings and that he may return to his old bitter self. It was all Sirius's fault for mistreating his servant every time he gave him anything, like that chocolate prank that went horribly wrong and he ended up calling him ungrateful prick. _'…little prick' in fact. _Black was deeply ashamed. Remus had no way to know that this change was for real.

'You said you wouldn't be mad.' Said Remus nervously.

'I'm not angry. I'm disappointed in myself and the way I had made you feel. Listen to me, this belongs to you and I would NEVER take it away. I may be a dickhead but I always keep my promises, even if you no longer lived here you can freely take what is yours. I really want you to enjoy this gifts, please.'

'Thank you Sirius, but are you sure? Those things are very expensive?' Asked the boy for the last time.

'Your smile worth every penny. Now, go get dressed love…I mean Remus!' Corrected Sirius blushing.

* * *

When the pair arrive to the Ministry Potter could barely recognize Remus now he was looking so healthy and posh in his new clothes.

'Wow! Look at you puppy, aren't you the cutest? No wonder why Black is drooling over you.' Greeted James cheerfully.

'Shut you fucking mouth Potter if you want to keep your balls behind you cock.' Black whispered to Potter, who changed the subject fearing for the safety of his man parts.

'Follow me Lupin! I'll escort you to the Pensive.' Potter said.

They walked through the darkest chambers until they found a huge emerald room with silver polished floor, at the center there was something that looked like a fountain. The wizard in charge of extracting memories asked Black and Potter to leave the room so he could concentrate in Lupin. They were going to take a long time in order to review the full memories.

'Can I smoke in here?' Asked Sirius after a while.

'No, you can't. This is a government office.

'How much is the bail for one cigarette?

'Hmmm 600 galleons. Light it off! Damn it Black you can't solve everything with money, well you can…But that is not the point. The rules are there for a reason!'

'I'm stressed out this helps me a lot! Don't be hypocritical we used to smoke between classes at Hogwarts. I bet your fierce wife doesn't let you smoke anymore since you got married, want a blow?'

'We were just kids, and…fuck, give me that.' Potter took the cigar to taste the sweet smoke.

'Why must they take so long?! Fuck, that old man won't try to seduce Remus, right?'

'Of course no Black, here is your ticket you must pay the 600 galleons.'

'What? But you smoked too.'

The best friends argued while the door opened suddenly. Remus was tearful.

'Rem what has he done to you?! I'll kill him.' Black stood in front of Remus protectively.

'He didn't do anything Sirus, I just had to relive some of my days at the Pettigrew's manor. We had to watch them on the Pensive and it was...I wasn't nice.' Remus said shortly he really didn't wanted to give details, it was too painful.

'I had to verify if the memories of this servant are going to be helpful at all. And it was a success, there are clear memories of the Malfoy and Lestrange families attending to death eaters reunions.' Said the oldest wizard.

'His name is Remus Lupin, not "servant" and was it really necessary to make him watch those again?' Black was very annoyed by the condescending tone towards Remus.

'Well an animal like this technically lacks of the right to have a Last name, but let's go on. Yes it was necessary that he was inside the memory so he could help me to find the rooms and name the people he saw.' The wizard finished his statement and Sirius was livid.

'How much is the bail for beat-'

'OK! WE ARE LEAVING! Thanks for everything Donovan, see you!' James didn't let Sirius finish the sentence and led them out before his best friend ended up charged with assault and manslaughter.

* * *

Leaving the ministry their mood improved a lot. Pettigrew and some pure bloods were screwed. The sentence was practically signed. Finally! Potter went back to work very excited with the outcome.

Black decided to get Remus on a second date (even if he didn't knew those were dates) He was determined to be sincere and open his heart for the first time. He felt like a college girl, and the pink decoration in the restaurant contributed a lot to that mental image of himself wearing pigtails and a skirt.

Remus ate slowly and gloomily, trapped by the recent bitter memories. He wished he had never been a servant at that place, not only because of his own tragic experiences, it was also a burden to remember about the people they used to torture at the dungeons. It was difficult to leave all that in the past. Luckily for him in the present he had a very strong and handsome wizard by his side ready to do anything to make him feel safe and happy. Remus felt blessed.

'I'll order your chocolate ice cream.' Said Sirius interrupting Remus's thoughts.

'Thank you very much Sirius.' Remus looked at the man into the eyes.

'Something tells me that you are not only talking about the food.' Black guessed and Remus nodded.

'I mean it for everything. All the support. I have never in my life felt so safe and protected and warm and...Is it over? You told me you don't want me to be your servant, I would understand if you want me to go back to the agency now that you don't need me anymore.' Remus eyes were filled with a painful acceptance. He had probably thought about this long enough to prepare himself to be ripped from his new home.

'No! You are not going back there. Never, ever. They will sell you to another family like you were an object and I know you are better than that.' Sirius paused to gain the courage to say what had been on his chest lately.

'Remus, I have something to tell you. It's a confession actually. Remus Lupin you are the most beautiful man I have ever met, I admire your… Hey! Get the fuck out of here, I'm busy!' Black was interrupted by the musicians that began to play loudly next to their table. They fled sacred of Black. 'I'm sorry for the outburst. Where was I? Yeah, Remus I want to spend my nights with you and want you to accept me…Sorry I'm nervous and screwing everything.' Black was flushed scarlet red and shaking.

'I do understand what you mean Sirius. I'll do anything for your happiness.' Remus held his hand.

'R-really?! So… would you be mine?'

'Yes.'

'You won't regret it! I'll be good to you every day of my life. I'm so happy! Oh Remus you are so incredible! C-can I…Can I Kiss you?' Asked black shyly.

Remus was the one who approached and kissed him on the lips, so softly and passionately at the same time that Sirius felt like the luckiest man alive. Being loved back was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Was it really that easy? -._-. Maybe it is easy :D


	16. Lovesick

**Heiressofanor , Jennylonnon **and **B-Wanderer**: thanks for the follow. ** Laura:** Im so glad you liked it! **fraggle**: faggotry is awesome, deal with it. **Barudasugurl**: Yeah! I never quit a story. **TechNomaNcer28**: Yay! Sirius is no longer a dick :D **SiriuslyLoopyDora**: Hi dear! You comments were awesome and very helpful n_n love and hugs! **Harry1675**: Never ever? Never ever LOL I've seen that one XD! **NeonDomino**: you are right as always ;) **Elizaveta Hedervary**: the new Sirius is such a school girl, he even wears pigtails now XD From: **Sirius1994**: It too 15 chapter but finally some puppy love *-* **PadfootIsMyHomeDawg**: jajajaja yes, as long he can pay to keep his ass out of prison is okay! I**fixedthebifrost**: Awww he is learning to be less selfish and more caring. **sandraj45692**: Loved that you wrote a cute review! Love you all!

I specially thank to**TechNomaNcer28 my awesome beta! **

* * *

I finally decided not to change the rate from T to M because it wouldn't be fair to the readers that have been following the story and are not comfortable with smut. BUT I want happy readers so I will make an adult version in AO3, just like I did with Moony's wicked adventures, If you want more violence and sex let me know and I will put it in that version ;)

Warnings: sexual themes but just suggested.

* * *

**16 Lovesick **

Sirius Black was so in love, so happy, and so sickly _sweet_. He could barely restrain himself from using the most ridiculous, cheesiest pet names to refer to his new beautiful boyfriend. He simply loved him that much and was going to make him as happy as it was possible.

Remus's pearly white smile resembled the half-moon they were watching from the museum's garden. The honey haired boy was the most important person in his life and his smile was all the light he needed in the darkest of nights.

'There you are, Sirius; Canis Major.' Remus pointed at the starry sky.

'You are very smart, yes that's my star. All my crazy relatives have names like that. My father's name was Orion, no wonder why I hate that constellation,' added Sirius gloomily.

'You don't talk much about your father.' Remus pointed out.

'He was not a good person; I think it is something we have in common; spiteful, unkind, arrogant, overall a horrible human being.' The Black heir's eyes flashed with anger.

'You are not like that,' Remus assured him immediately, 'you are the kindest man I have ever met. You put a harsh facade just to hide that you get hurt easily,' said Remus even if he knew that Sirius would become defensive.

'What? I don't…' Sirius didn't know how to finish that sentence, he was a hot headed, strong man; not a crybaby, and there was no _facade_.

'You are much more vulnerable than you are willing to admit,' Remus held Sirius's hand tenderly, watching the gray eyes become unsteady.

After a long pause Sirius spoke, 'Very perceptive, Doctor Lupin. Yes I have been hurt by my closest friends and family, and it's true sometimes I'm not angry but hurt and sad. But I don't have the right to complain about my past, that hurt means nothing compared with yours. After all I have had a privileged life so I shouldn't feel bad about myself,' Sirius said as if that was cold data.

'Sirius, just because your parents didn't hit you, it doesn't mean that you weren't abused. Of course you have the right to feel the way you do about you past,' Remus argued, 'it may sound unbelievable but my childhood wasn't that miserable. The Pettigrews had a very kind woman as their cook. She sometimes held me when there was no one around; she showed so much compassion for me. Even if she couldn't save me from the slavery at least made my life happier. She died when I was thirteen.' Remus gave a sad smile as he finished his story.

'I didn't know that, I'm so jealous…I'm sorry!' Sirius exclaimed when he realised what he had said, 'I shouldn't say something like that. It's just that my parents never showed me any real affection. Never held me with love, just did it to appear as a normal family when in reality, they hated having children. They gave me all I asked them to buy me; clothes, cars, houses, even drugs,' Sirius paused before continuing softly, 'but all I wanted was to feel like I mattered to someone.' Sirius sounded despaired and helpless, no longer bothering to hide emotions.

'You are important, Sirius, you matter to me more than life,' Remus whispered to him honestly and hugged him tightly as Sirius started sobbing.

'I don´t know what's wrong with me, I never talk about my parents. I truly hate my father, he was so cruel to me,' Sirius's tears fell onto Remus's neck.

'It's all right Sirius, it's okay to cry. Free yourself from all that hatred.' Remus rubbed comforting circles over the older man's back.

Sirius cried until he felt numb but relieved; he felt so safe and understood wrapped in his beloved's arms. Maybe he will no longer need to hide behind anger, maybe being himself was okay. In fact he didn't know too well who he really was and it was going to be a huge task to get to know his true self, but this was a good start.

'I don't know what you have done to me Remus Lupin, but I'm no longer embarrassed about crying in public, I've become such a pussy because of you.' Sirius laughed and squeezed Remus's hand before kissing him. They deepened the kiss, each touch becoming more and more passionate.

Their bodies longed for more contact. They hurried to the mansion and reached Sirius's bed, where they snogged and kissed and touched eagerly. Suddenly they felt ready to take a huge step forward into their relationship; Sirius never imagined that they would get intimate so soon, but Remus said he was completely sure about it. So, just like that, they enjoyed each other all night long.

Both of them were pleased and sated after several rounds of shameless, wild sex. Their bodies seemed to be made to slot right into place against each other, like a perfect puzzle as all of their sensitive regions rubbed and they hurtled towards the most delicious orgasms. Sirius collapsed, exhausted and, as soon as he was asleep Remus got up from the bed and kissed Sirius's forehead before leaving

'I love you, Sirius…' he finally whispered.

* * *

Sirius woke up when he felt cold; he was sleepy and shaky from the physical effort of last night. Totally worth it! He never imagined that his sweet Remus could be such a beast in bed, very skilled. He knew that his boyfriend wasn't a virgin but he hadn 't expected an expert. Hell yeah, he felt awesome.

Sirius tried to cuddle with his lover but the young man was missing, in fact the spot where he should be was cold, meaning he had left long ago. Sirius waited for Remus to return but he didn't come. Sirius got up, naked and walked with some difficulty; his legs felt like jelly!

Remus was asleep peacefully in his own room, he was even wearing long pajamas as if nothing had happened between them an hour ago. Sirius felt offended but mostly curious. What was going on? Had he said something stupid again? Was Remus mad at him? Sirius gently shook Remus to wake him. The boy opened his eyes and shifted a little to let Sirius rest beside him.

'Hi. Why did you leave?' asked the black haired man softly.

'I thought you wouldn't want me to fall asleep in your bed.' Last time Remus had fallen asleep in the master bed, Sirius had lifted him forcefully; both remembered the incident clearly.

'Oh…of course I want you there,' said Sirius feeling very ashamed of his past tantrums, 'what's wrong, Rem? I thought everything was working fine between us,' Sirius said, genuinely clueless.

'It's my fault, I'm so sorry Sirius. I think I fell in love with you,' admitted the boy, looking truly sorry.

'You_ think _you fell in love with me? _Think_? What do you mean by that?' Everything turned even more confusing for Sirius.

'I would understand if you don't want me to live here anymore. This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be in love with you if I'm your concubine. My obligation during sex is to please you, not to enjoy it, I-I…felt better that I should. It was like a beautiful dream, I'm sorry Sirius.' Remus looked ashamed.

'Con-c-u-b-bine! Is-is that what you think you are?' Sirius managed to utter, shocked by the confession.

'That's what you asked me to be at the restaurant.' As Remus finished the sentence, Sirius felt as if he had been doused in cold water.

Remus thought Sirius just wanted to use him for sex. A concubine? Basically like a prostitute, a sex partner for free. How the hell had that happened?! Now that he remembered, he never used the words "love" or "boyfriend" in his love confession at the restaurant; in fact it was Remus who had sealed the deal.

If Remus was no longer going to clean and cook for Sirius, he thought that he was going to take his clothes off for his amusement. With sex he was going to pay for all that his master had given him. The good news was that Remus said he loved Sirius, the bad news was that he loved him enough to be used as a sex toy.

'I'm a bloody imbecile!' Sirius said loudly and then confessed, 'Remus Lupin, I love you, never doubt it, please. I would never ask you to be my concubine, this was a misunderstanding and it was my fault, not yours.' Remus opened his mouth to argue but Sirius placed a finger on his lips and continued his explanation, 'I really thought you were my boyfriend, I swear. Do you remember what I promised you? That I would never allow someone to touch you without your consent? That I will keep you safe? That deal included protecting you from myself.'

'You love me?' Remus asked, disbelief all over his face, 'Really? I'm so happy, but are you sure? I don't deserve you, you need someone that-' Sirius interrupted his surprised ramble.

'I am the lucky one!' he said to stop Remus from putting himself down.

'This is too good to be real, all of this.' Remus tried to get up from the bed but Sirius moved quickly and straddled him to keep him right there with his back pressed against the mattress and held his face to make eye contact.

'Look me in the eyes, please. I love you and you are my reason to wake up in the morning,' Sirius told him in a heartfelt tone, 'you really don't believe me when I tell you that you deserve a good life, do you? Remus, you have gone through a lot of crap in your life and those horrible people made you think that you are less than wizards, but you are not. You are the kindest, bravest and smartest human being I've ever met. You deserve much more than left overs, ragged clothes and some idiots treating you like a possession. You are so important to me, look what you have done for me.' Sirius stopped and then rolled aside once he was sure Remus wouldn't leave the room.

'I didn't do anything extraordinary as you make it seem, I just cleaned your house,' said Remus modestly.

'You gave me a home,' Sirius responded to that sincerely, 'yes I had always had a pretty house but it was your company that made me feel warm and cared for. It was you who made me a happier and kinder man.' Sirius took Remus's hand and placed it over his chest. 'Believe me, love, because it's true.'

'Sirius…' Remus blushed.

'Remus, you don't have to be my boyfriend just because you feel pressured. I won't get mad nor ask you to leave if you don't want a relationship with me, I swear. I-I know that I'm not the best man to have a relationship with, but I'm really trying my best to be a better person,' Sirius admitted, knowing that he could lose Remus.

'I do want to be with you, Sirius. I would love to be your boyfriend.' Remus replied and then kissed him softly on the cheek, before wiping away the tears in his eyes.

'Please come with me where you belong,' Sirius told him softly and led Remus to his bed, he wanted him there by his side, and he wanted Remus to see that he was not a disposable toy.

They slept and cuddled on the huge mattress, this time as a happy couple.

* * *

Thanks for reading,and sorry for the delay, I'll do my best so you don't have to wait too long for the last two chapters.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAD COMANDS #/ AND OTHER UNDREADABLE STUFF SO I POSTED IT AGAIN, I DON'T KNOW IF I PASTED IT WRONG OR FF . NET IS NOT LOADING PROPERLY. PM ME IF THE ERROR PERSISTS.


	17. Chapter 17

**TechNomaNcer28: ****I really, really, really appreciate your help. I will give you a virtual cookie O In fact you all can have a cookie and a new chapter!**

**Aberedeen;KatherineXY; Emigrace16; .944; CiciWeezil; nagini's venom: ****you gave me Fav/followI'm so happy! I will do my best. :D **

**Elizaveta Hedervar**y: thank you so much! Really :D **NeonDomino:** I' so evil that I will abandon the story before it ends muajajajaja!

Warnings: strong language; Sirius can´t stop being a drama Queen; Remus can't stop being a kicked puppy.

* * *

**17 Beginning or end?**

A month had passed and the pair was celebrating their first anniversary. Sirius had invited the Potters to join them and celebrate the occasion. They had much to celebrate along with their anniversary; the Pettigrew Family, most of the Lestrange members, and other Death Eaters got their convictions several days ago. The future was shining bright for all of them.

The reunion took place in a family restaurant near St Mungos' because Lily was about to deliver the baby in a few days and had to prepare everything before staying there. James was chatting about a Death Eater Remus didn't know about, he said the man had committed suicide in his cell before going to Azkaban. Sirius cursed loudly wishing the unknown man had met the dementors for what he had done to an innocent seventeen year old boy.

The children's laughter in the restaurant made them remember the orphaned baby. Little Neville Longbottom would need extra love and support that his parents' friends were going to give him. They were going to help his grandmother in taking care of the child. Lily rubbed her belly with tenderness, hoping that her baby and Neville would become best friends one day.

The playful giggles of the children came from a magical shooting game at the back of the eatery. Remus had never seen anything like that, so James took him there to try to teach him. Lily smiled at the sheer _cuteness_ of the scene when she was left alone with Sirius.

'So, what do you think?' asked Sirius, flashing a charming smile at his boyfriend.

'You look very nice together. I'm happy for you,' Lily answered though she seemed to be repressing something. That didn't go unnoticed by Sirius.

'There is a '_but'_, tell me what it is, I want to know,' Sirius told her, tensing a bit.

'Please don't get me wrong but I think you will end up in an abusive relationship very soon,' the red hair bit her lip, knowing that she was being harsh when Sirius expected support.

'Abuse? Are you fucking kidding me, you think I'm capable of hitting him?' Sirius responded indignantly.

'Oh. Not physical abuse; you are not that kind of a guy, I meant emotional abuse,' Lily clarified, 'even you know you are unstable and tend to make cruel comments casually,' she explained.

'That won't happen in this relationship, because I love him,' the dark haired man defended his point.

'And I don't doubt it! You love him, but for how long? How long before you go crazy and throw him to the streets?' When she said that Sirius's eyes widened in shock. He tried to talk but Lily cut him off to continue the explanation.

'Please, just listen to me, then you can say whatever you want. Remus has much more to lose than you if this doesn't work. He doesn't have a family or friends, basically no one to give him support in case you dump him. It's the first time someone is interested in him, of course he will let you treat him as you please in order to keep you,' Sirus stared at the floor while she talked.

'Have you ever noticed the look into his eyes when he must decide something by himself? Its fear, Sirius. He desperately wants to please you and he avoids making decisions that could make you mad. He loves you but fears your tantrums. You won't have a long term relationship if you don't become real partners instead of being master and servant,' the witch sighed. Sirius was still and his face was red.

Those words wounded Sirius deeply…Was it true? Would his anger problems rip his life apart again? Why the love between them was not enough to make them live happily ever after?

'Sirius I didn't want to be so harsh but this can only change if you-' Lily got shut up by a very angry Sirius Black.

'Stop! You don't know what you are talking about!' The very angry man stood up and threw the money to cover the bill on the table before he took his boyfriend and led him home. During the trip to home Lily's words worried at his mind, and his impulsive behavior at restaurant had confirmed her theory. Now he had something very important to prove as soon as they arrived home.

* * *

'Remus, love, can you bring me some warm milk?' Sirius rested his head on the couch seeking comfort.

'Of course, Sirius,' Remus said as he went to the kitchen. He warmed the milk without magic and went to join his lover in the living room.

'Oh, sweetheart, I asked you for tea,' Sirus dismissed the milk and Remus looked confused.

'But I'm sure you said…ok, sorry, I will get you tea,' the boy hurried to make tea.

'Love, leave that shit, I have wine in here. Come back please!' Sirius called just when the tea was ready.

'Right, can we watch a movie?' Remus asked cuddling next to his boyfriend.

'Of course, you choose this time,' he kissed the boy on the forehead.

'I would love to watch this.' Remus held up a copy of a French movie.

Sirius snorted. 'Come on sweetheart, it has an elaborate plot, you will get bored. Let's watch something you can understand,' added condescendingly.

'Oh, alright,' the smaller man sank into the couch but he really didn't mind whatever Sirius wanted to watch.

They watched a concert peacefully when suddenly Sirius spoke again, 'Remus I have something to tell you.'

The serious tone made Remus's skin crawl and he asked what the matter was.

'I'm not happy with our sex life,' Sirius paused to glance at Remus's worried expression, 'I think you are a boring frigid partner, I'm not quite attracted to you. I want to invite someone to bed, maybe another man. I want to watch you being fucked by a huge, fat, sweaty man. What do you think?'

Remus was speechless and horrified; he finally managed to construct a sentence, 'I don't like that idea.'

Sirius leaned over his lover, 'But I want it so much. We can even take pictures to remember everything.'

'I-I'm not sure.' But as Sirius held his hand, he softened. 'Though, I would do anything for you.'

The honey haired boy tried to hug the other man but he instantly rejected him. Sirius was in shock, maybe he was going to throw a tantrum; it had been a while.

'What the fuck is wrong with your stupid head?! Why do you let me treat you like garbage?!' Sirius yelled almost at the top of his lungs.

'I'm sorry,' Remus answered as always.

'Don't you dare to apologise!' Sirius pointed harshly at the boy.

'I don't know what else to say.' And it was true, once Sirius was enraged there was nothing right to say to calm him.

'Lily was right,' Sirius buried his head in his hands in despair, 'this relationship won't work.'

'I know…'paused Remus and the silence became overwhelming, 'I already knew this wouldn't last. I'm so grateful for all the time we spent together.' Remus was leaving the room holding back the tears that were already clouding his eyes.

'What? Where are you going?' Sirius ran up to Remus and stood in front of the smaller man.

'I'm packing. We both know that you would eventually ask me to leave.' Remus avoided Sirius's eyes.

'You think I'm kicking you out?!' Sirius asked incredulously, 'no, love, I'm sorry! I was just testing how far you would let me…I mean, I-I was expecting you to tell me to shut the fuck up. I shouldn't have done it, it was a stupid experiment. I didn't have the right to make you go through all that shit,' Sirius confessed, deeply embarrassed before finding his boyfriend's eyes. 'In fact I'm sorry too about all that you have gone through since you arrived here.'

Sirius recalled many situations in which he had yelled, insulted and abandoned Remus.

_'__I can't stand the low-class parasites like you. Understand?'_

_'__You worthless shit, where have you been?'_

_'__See why this werewolf is beneath me?' _

_'__Ungrateful, shut the fuck up, useless_…'

For every hurtful word Sirius apologised. Remus's eyes were full of pain that he had uncovered all those months. All those times he had pretended that Sirius's words didn't hurt, but now he was able to heal as his abuser acknowledged all he had done wrong.

'I have never apologised in my life, I think it's going terribly,' Sirius said, embarrassed.

'It's alright, I appreciate it.' Remus pecked his cheek timidly.

'I love you, Remus, don't go please. When I said things wouldn't work between us I didn't mean that I was giving up. I talked to Lily and she said you still see me as your master, don't you?'

Remus nodded softly. How was he going to be able to think otherwise when all his life he had been nothing.

Sirius continued, 'And I still have lots of emotional issues. I'm rude, selfish, and a loud bastard. I will change; I will get help from a professional so I can learn to control myself. And for you, love, I will help you and support you if you want to learn magic.'

'What?' Remus's face lit up. 'You would do that for me?'

'Not only that, you can also have a job, one that you _want_ to do,' Sirius told him with a smile.

'But I'm a werewolf, Sirius, nobody would employ me,' Remus voiced out as his sudden joy dropped a little.

'It's time to change people's hearts and mind, don't you think?' Sirius asked him in an optimistic reply, 'I will stand by your side all the way to your dream job,' Sirius held Remus's hand in a gesture of reassurance.

'I love you so much,' Remus replied lovingly.

'I love you more, I shouldn't have treated you like that, but now I will change all of that,' Sirius told him.

'And I will work hard to be independent. I will be successful like you,' Remus promised.

Both sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

Read you soon, the next one is the last one!


End file.
